Angel de madrugada
by AliceNegovanlis
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown una chica de 16 años que no le falta nada, tiene a sus amigos, su familia y una banda de música. Pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando en su camino se cruce un ángel? Ni ella misma lo sabe, pero tiene claro una cosa...Es capaz de todo por su ángel de madrugada.
1. Un encuentro destinado

Eran las 12 del día, estaba todo tranquilo, mama en el trabajo, Chrono en su práctica de futbol él tiene 17 y es mi hermano mayor.

Me levante de la cama un poco somnolienta, esto me pasa por quedarme jugando League of Legends* con Hayate hasta las 3 am.

Me dirigí tranquila hasta el mini componente de mi habitación que mama me dio por navidad, mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca con un estampado de guitarra en el centro y unos pantalones negros comenzaba a ser innecesario para mí.

Camine un poco hasta mi closet para sacar el uniforme del colegio y si, en mi bella escuela se entra a las 2 pm y las clases terminan a las 6 para esos chicos sin clubes y a las 7 para ellos que si tenían.

Me permití una sonrisa ligera al pasar frente al espejo y verme con el cabello hecho toda una musaraña y el pijama un poco desordenado, mi sonrisa creció al escuchar por la radio una canción que me gustaba muchísimo. Sin esperar mucho más entre al baño con el propósito de darme una buena ducha para así quitar todo rastro de pereza y sueño de mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo mi desnudo cuerpo adolecente mientras otra sujetaba mi mojado y estilaste cabello rubio.

Me seque el cuerpo rápidamente y a medida que me vestía iba agregando crema rehidratante con olor a coco.

Una vez lista, con el uniforme casi completo comencé con la toalla que aun sujetaba mi cabello a secarlo y así dejarlo solo un poco húmedo para facilitar el peinarlo.

No es fácil peinar mi rebelde cabellera rubia cuando esta seca y menos con lo larga que es.

Cuando ya termine de peinar mi cabello lo ate casi al final de este, arregle un poco mi flequillo dejando en mí el resultado de un peinado ordenado pero a la vez con un toque rebelde que me encanta, la camisa blanca completamente abotonada con una corbata roja enzima estaba perfectamente planchada y otra vez le doy gracias a mi madre por todo lo que hace por mí. La falda marrón que acompañaba mi camisa y las medias blancas que combinaban perfecto con las convers negras que llevaba me daban ese estilo de chica "tranquila y educada" pero ala ves ese aire de "rebelde y con estilo" para poner la guinda sobre el pastel mi chaqueta de cuero negro remataba todo mi estilo.

Me mire en el espejo por última vez y sonreí, ahora entiendo porque tantas chicas y chicos me encuentran atractiva.

Tome mi celular junto con los audífonos, mi billetera termino dentro de mi mochila, deje el celular dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta al igual que los audífonos, tome mi guitarra que estaba dentro de su estuche, me la puse al hombro junto a mi bella mochila y camine hasta mi tocador, debatí uno segundo si usar el perfume "Orange" de Hugo Boss o "Blue" de Antonio Banderas y aunque digan "es perfume de varón" es culpa de Erio que me guste ese perfume.

Me decidí por la segunda opción y luego de rociarme con él estaba lista para partir a la escuela.

Baje y tome las llaves de casa, camine un poco hasta la puerta del jardín y tomar mi bicicleta BMX color negro para montarla y partir al edificio educacional.

1:45 pm y yo estaba poniendo el candado a la bici.

-Fate T. Harlaown! –Grito una voz en exceso conocida para mí, quieren saber quién era? Pues sí, era el mapache pervertido de Hayate con la cual me desvele anoche.

-Que sucede ahora Mapache? –Ella me miro como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos y con una pose dramática

-Como que, que sucede? Ayer me abandonaste en la grita del invocador!** -Suspire, ya empezó con sus cosas raras.

-Que esperabas? Eran las 3 am, necesitaba dormir! –le respondí comenzando a caminar a las aulas.

-Pudiste haberme avisado no? La llamada de Skype se cortó de repente y jure que habías muerto por el clon de Shaco!*** -Me dijo fingiendo llorar, como es que esta friki otaku pervertida es mi mejor amiga?

-Déjate de estupideces que se hace tarde –Sonreí entrando al salón, varias chicas se me quedaron viendo y yo solo me deje caer en mi puesto. No me molesta que me miren o sean el "club de fans de Fate T. H" solo es algo raro.

Venga, solo han pasado 3 meses desde que comencé el ciclo de preparatoria y ya hasta fans tengo…solo tengo 16 denme un respiro!

El profesor entro para de inmediato comenzar su clase de historia, siendo sincera ese señor me adora, soy una de sus mejores alumnas así que no me es muy necesario prestar atención.

Primera hora terminada para que el primer receso diera comienzo, hice lo típico de siempre comer, hablar con Hayate, Erio, Signum y Subaru (mis mejores amigos y mi banda la cual explicare más adelante) tocar un poco la guitarra y huir de fans locas.

Todo muy normal.

Clase, tras clase fue lo mismo que con historia, por algo tengo el primer lugar.

Terminada mi bella jordana escolar nos fuimos mis 4 amigos y yo a la casa de Signum para ensayar un poco. Los 5 teníamos una banda llamada "Class Héroes" en español "Clase de Héroes" el nombre llego hace de 2 meses en un incendio hiciéramos de voluntarios, en clase todos nos llamaban "Héroes" en el discurso del director para felicitarnos dijo que el 1°B de la preparatoria Mild-Chida era una clase llena de héroes, de ahí el nombre.

Hayate toca el piano, Signum la batería, Subaru es el bajo, Erio es la segunda guitarra y yo vocalista y guitarra principal.

Ensayamos en la casa de Signum ya que ella tiene 16 pero vive sola (sus padres murieron hace 3 años) aunque su hermano mayor, Zafira vive con ella el pasa más tiempo con Verossa, Chrono, Vice y el idiota de Yuno.

Es como vivir sola a la larga.

Bueno, en resumen llegamos a la casa de Signum, la casa es bastante amplia y tienen un estudio de grabaciones, sus padres eran abogados.

Tocamos un par de canciones las cuales salieron impecables, olvide mencionar que Hayate y Erio son tercera y segunda voz respectivamente.

Subaru y Signum también cantan pero no les gusta hacerlo mucho.

Ensayamos bastante ya que en unas semanas es el festival cultural y la directora, la señora Precia Testarossa (Con la cual comparto apellido pero solo de suerte) nos dio la oportunidad de tocar y si lo hacemos bien, nos dará una sala para la banda.

Todo está muy bien en mi pacifica vida de 16 años.

Todos se fueron temprano y yo me quede hasta como la 12 am aproximadamente.

Cuando vi la hora, 5 llamadas perdidas de mama y 3 de Chrono entre en pánico, seguro mama me regaña.

Me despedí de Signum y me subí rápido a la bici pidiéndole que mañana me llevara a Bardiche (noten que mi bella guitarra tiene nombre)

Comencé a pedalear todo lo que mis piernas lo permitían, era extraño que a las 12:25 de la madrugada se encuentre tanta gente en las calles.

Estaba como a 10 minutos de casa cuando vi como una chica salía corriendo de un callejón dejándome la simple opción de voltear el manubrio y apretar el freno de la rueda de adelante con mucha fuerza.

¿El resultado?

Yo de cara al suelo con una chica desconocida para mi sobre mi cuerpo, a esta hora de la madrugada y el suelo esta frio.

Todo mal.

Sentí a la chica moverse un poco y murmurar algo, levante la vista para encontrarme con un par de bellos ojos de color azul estilo lavanda, quede como idiota viendo los ojos de esta chica, escuchaba a los lejos llamarme pero yo solo veía sus ojos hasta que reaccione.

-Mil disculpas! Te encuentras bien? –me preguntaba la chica un tanto sonrojada y con la ropa algo sucia.

-eh? Oh sí, no es nada tranquila –dije incorporándome un poco y así verla mejor.

Hay, en ese lugar frente a una pastelería llamada "Midori-ya" me encontré por primera vez con mi ángel de madrugada.

De bellos cabellos cobrizo, de ojos lavanda azulado, de piel blanca pero no tanto como la mía, con una sonrisa salida de película, hermosa, frágil, dulce y adorable encontré a ese ángel.

-no vi cuando salía de la pastelería, tenía algo de prisa, ya sabes es tarde y debo llegar a casa –me explicaba el hecho de que casi le paso enzima con la bicicleta que ahora estaba tirada junto a mi al igual que mi mochila.

-Descuida, yo iba bastante rápido y no me fije, espero no estés herida ni nada –ella solo tenía la ropa un poco sucia, yo en cambio tenía un lindo raspón en la mejilla derecha.

-si me encuentro bien –me sonrió algo sonrojada. –Soy Nanoha Takamachi y tú?

\- Fate…Fate T. Harlaown, un placer Nanoha.

***League of Legends es un juego Online desarrollado por Riot el cual se usan campeones y su objetivo es destruir el nexus enemigo, este juego tiene hasta una copa.**

****La grieta del invocador es uno de los tantos mapas o escenarios donde se lleva a cabo el juego.**

*****Shaco es una de los campeones de este juego y su ultímate da la opción de sacar un clon que te atacara igual que el original, de este campeón existe un creppypasta y es a esa historia a lo que le da referencia Hayate.**

**Hey! Espero les guste este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, es mi primera historia y también mi primer NanoFate así que espero que les guste**

**Les pediría que si tienen alguna canción que les gustaría ver en un futuro de este fic que me la dejen en un Review para estudiarla y darle su protagonismo en la historia.**

**De preferencia este fic tendrá**

**-Rock**

**-Pop**

**Y un poco de **

**-Reggaetón (no soy fan ni nada pero le daré protagonismo por parte de Yuno y ya más adelante varan porque Muahahaha(¿)**

**Ahora entiende porque la historia se llama "Ángel de madrugada"? (¿)**

**Jajaja, espero les gustara y le den una oportunidad! **

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	2. La sorpresa desagradable

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus Review, de verdad no pensé que les gustara Jajaja.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir además de gracias así que les dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, son responsabilidad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones-**

**-Breaking the Habit de Linkin Park.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

Al día siguiente llegue a clases y note que Signum quería hablar con los chicos de la banda así que nos reuní para contarles lo de Nanoha y todo eso.

Noten que mi madre me regaño sumamente lindo por llegar a la 1 am.

No me culpen! Me entretuve mucho con Nanoha, hasta la acompañe a su casa.

Descubrí que tiene mi edad y estudia en la preparatoria privada de la TSAB.

¡OH perdón! Me desvié del tema, je.

El punto iba a algo que Signum nos contó hace unas 2 horas en la clase de matemática.

**Flashback**

Eran las 8 am y el profe de matemáticas había faltado y estábamos los 5 hablando de lo que Signum quería contar, pero me lleve una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

-Debes estar jodiendo Signum!–Dijo sumamente sorprendida Hayate y es que todo lo estábamos con la noticia que nos dio Signum.

-No estoy jodiendo Hayate, Zafira se negó pero ellos de todas formas lo harán, creo que serán solo los 3 por el momento –Dijo ella con su voz firme y seria de siempre, estaba sentada sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados. –No puedo creer que Yuno llegue a este punto solo para molestar a Fate, digo, formar un grupo de cantantes de reggaetón es absurdo.

-Podemos intentar con el reggaetón nosotros también –Comento con inocencia Subaru que estaba jugando con unos lápices.

-No. –Dije rápido y firme, en estos momentos la Fate seria que a veces soy sale a flote. – No venderemos nuestro estilo por ese trio de idiotas –Yo tenía la cabeza agachada pero al terminar mi frase levante la cabeza con mi mirada color carmesí decidida, mis amigos solo sonrieron un poco. –Si Yuno quiere darme pelea lo venceré por mis propios medios, no nos rebajaremos a su nivel –Finalice con una sonrisa.

-Así se dice Fate-san! Vamos a mostrarles quien manda –Dijo entusiasta Erio, aunque tenemos la misma edad el insiste en llamarme "Fate-san" según el soy su modelo a seguir y eso me alegra.

\- A si es chicos, Class Héroes está más unido que nunca! –Apoyo el mapache y los cinco chocamos palmas en un círculo, es como nuestro saludo, es algo extraño pero genial.

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahora estamos aquí, bajo del árbol que solo nosotros usamos, Erio y Subaru están sobre unas ramas recostados, Hayate está sentada junto a mi apoyada en el tronco del árbol y Signum está de pie, típico de ella.

-Así que…Fate-chan, como es esa chica? –no me gusta esa sonrisa del mapache, tiene esa maldita sonrisa gatuna que pone cuando quiere molestarme…sabía que era un error hablar de Nanoha con ella cerca.

-Bueno…se llama Nanoha Takamachi y estudia en el TSAB –Es una información básica, pero por mi pellejo y las futuras bromas del mapache debo ser lo más discreta posible.

-Ese no es el instituto privado que queda a unas cuadras de aquí? –Dijo Erio inocente como siempre.

-Ese mismo –Respondí simple.

Oh esperen…

Porque Hayate me mira con la sonrisa de gato más grande?...porque Signum me ve con pena mientras que Erio y Subaru se ríen bajito?

Oh no…

-Así que…podemos ir a verla a la salida no? –porque dices eso con voz cantarina maldito mapache?

-No. No podemos, tenemos que ensayar –Respondí rápido mirándola seria, además solo la conocí ayer, no es como su me gustara ni nada.

Aunque su sonrisa…y su pelo…y dios sus ojos…y y y su sonrisa….ah…

Porque cojines estoy casi babeando pensando en ella? Vale eso no importa.

-No seas así Fate-Chan…debemos conocer a la futura novia de mi mejor amiga –oh cállate Hayate.

-Aun no, solo somos…amm "amigas" nos conocimos de casualidad y debo ir con calma estúpida –Ella solo rio y se levantó.

-Lose, eres una novata en esto del amor, deja que la doctora Hayate te guie en tu camino –dijo con un aire de superioridad, no señorita, no.

-Doctora marta, doctora marta, doctora marta, marta corazón *–Cantaron Erio y Subaru bajando del árbol y Signum solo rio.

-En mi caso sería doctora Hayate –dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Todos reímos y sonó la campana, es hora de la última clase y luego iremos a practicar la nueva canción que escribió Signum, cada uno escribe sus propias canciones y decide si las interpreta o no, en este caso Signum no quiere así que me dejo el trabajo del canto a mí.

Toda la clase Hayate, Erio y Subaru se la pasaron lanzándome y lanzándose entre ellos papeles donde decían

"Fate + Nanoha = amor" "Pancracia Harlaown Takamachi" o "Doctora Hayate al ataque!"

Y cosas de ese estilo…vamos, quien le pone a su hija Pancracia? Es horrible el nombre!

Cof cof, ignorando eso se terminó la clase, el profesor nos dio tarea así que llegare a casa temprano…y quizá pase a comprarle un pastel a Chorno y mama…en el Midori-ya que casualmente es de la familia de Nanoha…y ella trabaja ahí luego de clases…

Si nos encontramos será solo casualidad!

En fin, salimos del colegio con dirección a la casa de Signum, hoy no traje la bicicleta ya que….bueno, termino con el manubrio malo y es imposible que pueda andar en ella.

Saludamos a Zafira, subimos al estudio, conectamos los instrumentos y Signum nos dio las partituras y la letra.

-No sé si este muy bien ya que la escribí algo rápido pero espero este bien –es raro en ella ser así de insegura, seguro la canción está muy bien.

El nombre de la canción era "Breaking The Habit"

La canción comienza con el piano de Hayate y de golpe se unen los demás instrumento, lo que más destaca hasta el momento es la guitarra de Erio ya que yo solo canto al inicio.

**Fate:**

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again _

En esta parte la canción comenzaba a tomar un poco más de fuerza._  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

en este punto de la canción yo entraba con la guitarra, todos comenzaron a tocar con aun más fuerza, la letra, las notas, todo estaba excelente.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

Aquí la canción bajaba un poco su intensidad, solo un poco.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

Aquí volvía a tener la misma intensidad de antes.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

Aquí tuve que poner un poco más de empeño en mi voz.

___I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight._

Terminamos de tocar la canción, la verdad le quedo genial a Signum.

Dijo que Hayate tendrá que ponerle ciertos efectos en algunas partes para que quede aún mejor con su teclado, pero vaya, la letra, las notas, los acordes…todo está muy genial, si seguimos practicándola podremos tocarla en el festival escolar!

Estábamos algo sudados por estar tocando pero al terminar estábamos satisfechos.

-Excelente canción Signum! –dijo muy emocionada Subaru, esta chica ha mejorado muchísimo con el bajo.

-Eso es verdad Signum-san! –le siguió Erio igual de sonriente, me alegra que les gustara.

-Estaba pensando…-Hayate pensando? Wow eso es nuevo. –Que podríamos tocar 3 canciones y luego bailar algo –dijo mirándonos sonriendo, a esta se le pelaron los cables o qué?

-Bailar? Nosotros? Sabes que Fate tiene pies de pato –Oye eso me dolió Signum…

-Yo creo que sería una muy buena idea, así no solo nos centramos en el rock y podríamos estar más igualados con el trio de idiotas! –Excelente deducción Subaru pero creo que lo prudente es que me tomen en cuenta.

-Pues no se diga más, bailaremos alguna canción –Erio de que parte estas?

-Yo no tengo problema mientras no sea nada vergonzoso –Oh Signum…te lavaron el cerebro.

-Tu que dices Fate? –mapache…te odio.

-No lo sé…saben que bailando no soy muy buena que digamos –Soy malísima mejor dicho.

-No seas mentirosa, sabemos que de pequeña estabas en una academia de danza –Signum! No me estas ayudando!

…no les puedo negar nada, están entusiasmados…ni modo, me meteré en un lio más o menos, pero nada que no se pueda reparar con algo de práctica.

-Lo aremos… -Los 3 hiperactivos comenzaron a gritar y abrazarme, son como niños pequeños, Signum solo sonrió y asintió. –Con una condición… -Los aleje un poco de mi viéndoles decidida.

-Cuál es tu condición Fate? –Pregunto Subaru cuando dejo de saltar como conejo.

-Todos bailaremos, yo cantare la canción y Hayate diseñara los trajes entendido? –Todos asintieron conformes con mi decisión. –Bueno Class Héroes…tenemos menos de 2 semanas así que…a trabajar! –Nos dimos los cinco como en la mañana para luego darnos un abrazo grupal.

Luego de decidir algunas cosas con los chicos cada uno se dirigió a su casa, yo me desvié un poco del camino para pasar caminando por fuera del Midori-ya.

Cuando estaba fuera de la pastelería busque con la mirada a Nanoha, eran las 7:38 pm ya debía estar aquí por lo que me dijo anoche.

No la veo por ninguna parte, me resigne a que no la volvería a ver, además no quedamos para vernos ni nada, era mera casualidad.

Di un suspiro, me di la vuelta para seguir caminando pero algo me detuvo, su voz, esa voz dulce y suave que no quise dejar de escuchar anoche, llamando mi nombre, si, era ella no cabía duda, de aquí a mil años siempre podría reconocer su forma de decir mi nombre y lo dulce que suena en sus labios.

-Fate-san? –Me voltee a verla, estaba con una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, una falda color beige, medias negras y zapatos negros de charol, enzima de su falda tenía un delantal color crema con bordes en amarillo y en una esquina decía en letras rosa "Midori-ya".

-Hola Nanoha-san –Respondí un poco embobada viéndola, ella sonrió un poco sonrojada, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor se detuvo por una fracción de segundo donde solo estaba ella sonriéndome y yo de estúpida sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Paseando por aquí? –pregunto sonriente dejando en el suelo la pequeña caja marrón que no había notado traía sobre las manos.

-Solo venía a comprar unos pasteles para mi familia, ayer un pajarito me dijo que eran muy buenos –mentí con lo primero, solo quería hablar con ella pero eso no se lo diré, me pasaría de extraña.

-Pues dile a ese pajarito que tiene mucha razón –Dijo siguiéndome la corriente de la pequeña broma, no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerla reír.

-entonces dame un segundo –Ella me miro extrañada, yo solo camine junto a ella le tome el hombro. –Querido pajarito, me dijo una amiga mía que te dijera que tienes mucha razón – esa frase la dije con la voz más graciosa que pude.

-Nyahaha, Fate-san muy graciosa –Rio, y puedo jurar que no oía un sonido tan bello desde que escuche la guitarra cuando tenía solo 8 años.

-Tehehe…bueno Nanoha-san me podría decir cual son los mejores pasteles? –Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar dentro de la pastelería.

-Le daré los mejores Fate-san –Respondió ella dejando la caja sobre la mesa.

-Fate…-Dije lo suficiente fuerte para que escuchara.

-Eh? –me miro extrañada y se sonrojo un poco.

-Fate, que solo me digas Fate –Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, logrando sacarle un sonrojo un poco más intenso.

-Entonces…Fate-chan, solo dime Nanoha –Y me sonrió…esa sonrisa que enamora hasta la mínima persona que la vea y yo solo pude asentir para sonreír.

-Sera todo un placer…Nanoha.

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que a ustedes les gustara leerlo.**

***Doctora marta es un personaje que sale en uno de los videos del youtuber "Hola soy German"**

**No tengo mucho que decir, ya saben, espero les gustara, gracias por los comentarios y eso.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	3. Una bella salida arruinada

**Hey! Jamás pensé que llegaría a los 12 Review solo con 2 capítulos, y para rematar mi primera historia! Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Es respondería sus Review pero créanme, no sabría hacerlo así que solo me limitare a agradecéroslo eternamente y de lo más profundo de mi corazón.**

**Pero debo decir que un Review en particular me llamo un montón la atención. **

**Noe se llamaba la persona que me escribió este Review. **

**Primero que nada gracias por comentar y con referente a lo que dices, pues si Jajaja me inspire una noche mientras escuchaba esta canción, ángel del grupo elefante es una bellísima canción y la letra me dio la idea para el comienzo.**

**No sé si a ustedes les gustaría que responda sus Review…sé que es inapropiado leer y no dar una respuesta pero no sé cómo reaccionarían con esto…**

**Sin mucho más que decir o mejor dicho, me puse a divagar, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones-**

**\- Mi persona Favorita – Rio Roma.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

Era temprano por la mañana y yo estaba como loca corriendo de un lado al otro.

Era sábado y hace 6 días fue que atropelle a Nanoha con mi bicicleta.

¿Qué? Si, cuento los días desde que la arrolle ¿Problem?

Hoy estaba tan apurada y todo porque quede en salir con ella a pasear, tomar un helado o que se yo, el punto es que estaba un poco tarde.

Típico de mí dormirme tarde y despertar tarde, pero esta vez tengo una excusa! Que no es válida…creo…pero no importa! El punto es que gracias a Nanoha me puse a escribir una canción con Arf (mi guitarra acústica que es de un color anaranjado con una pegatina de un perrito) ¿notaron que todas mis guitarras tienen nombre? Pues es lindo de esa forma.

Y no mal interpreten lo de la canción, no es para Nanoha, es solo que yo le hable de mi banda y ella me dio ideas y la canción surgió! Fue raro, pero hoy se la mostrare y espero le guste.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto con Arf al hombro, mi mama me vio divertida mientras Chrono solo negaba con la cabeza, tome una caja con lechita de chocolate y salí con dirección al Midori-ya.

No me sorprende que Momoko-san, la madre de Nanoha me viera correr y sonriera amable como siempre.

Conocí a la familia de Nanoha el día que compre los pasteles para mi familia, lo cual fue excusa para ver a Nanoha pero eso es lo de menos.

Quedamos en que pasaría por ella en el Midori-ya a las 12 pm justas, son las 12:15 pm y recién estoy llegando, si no fuera por la canción y que me quede cambiando las cuerdas a Arf, no hubiera llegado tarde.

Rápidamente entre y la campanita sobre la puerta fue golpeada haciendo alusión a que alguien había entrado, lo primero que vi fue a Shiro-san, el padre de Nanoha viéndome con una sonrisa burlesca, Nanoha me iba a matar seguro…es que ella odia los retrasos por lo que me dijo, por eso siempre llega 25 o 30 minutos antes a su escuela, y yo…bueno yo llego 10 minutos antes con suerte.

-T-Takamachi-san…esta N-Nanoha? –pregunte jadeante y cansada por la carrera que me pegue para no llegar tan tarde.

-Fate…creo que si no quieres que Nanoha te moleste, debes limpiarte el chocolate que tienes en la boca –Podía ser esto más humillante? Tenía un rastro de leche de chocolate en la comisura de la boca, rápidamente con la manga de mi chaqueta un poco sonrojada, Shiro-san solo se puso a reír mientras Nanoha salía de la cocina ya lista y hablando algo con Miyuki, la hermana mayor de Nanoha.

-Jajaja Fate, siempre tan despistada –Seguía riendo el caballero justo en mis narices mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza avergonzada, quien sabe hace cuando tengo eso ahí.

-Fate-chan! –Grito Nanoha y corrió a abrazarme haciendo que yo me sonrojara más, es muy cariñosa si no lo notaron…

-N-Nanoha… -fue lo único que atine a decir, hoy era el día de avergonzar a Fate?

-Nanoha, déjame apapacharla a mí también –Hizo un puchero Miyuki mientras se unía al abrazo que Nanoha me daba, según ellas soy demasiado tierna, ja! No me conocen…

-Bueno, dejen a abrazar tanto a la pobre rubita y dejen que se vaya junto con Nanoha –Gracias Shiro-san…ya empezaba a ser asfixiada con los pechos de sus hijas…cosa que no era buena.

-Nyahaha, llegaste tarde Fate-chan…pero bueno, vamos –Nanoha me sonrió, tomo mi mano y salimos un poco rápido de la pastelería.

-Hasta luego Takamachi-san, Miyuki-san –Me despedí y Nanoha me saco de a la calle dando jalones a mis manos.

-Bueno…a donde iremos primero? –No se si no se da cuenta que aún tiene mi mano con la suya o lo está ignorando…

-Pensaba en ir a comer un helado o algo primero y luego ir a la feria –Dije caminando a su lado, tampoco planeaba soltar su mano, es…lindo tenerla así.

-Te aceptare el helado con gusto –Sonrió como solo ella puede y nos dirigimos a la heladería más cercana a la feria.

Llegamos aun tomadas de la mano, le pregunte que sabor quería y me dijo que chocolate suizo estaría bien para ella, me quite a Arf del hombro y le pedí que la cuidara, que volvía enseguida, me encamine a hacer la fila, la verdad solo habían 2 personas delante de mi así que no demoraría mucho, pedí un helado mixto doble con barquillos para mí, mientras que para Nanoha pedí lo mismo pero solamente de chocolate, los page y me encamine a la mesa que me esperaba "La bonita" apodo cortesía de la doctora Hayate un día que me encontré con Nanoha mientras nos dirigíamos al ensayo de la banda, la cual va como viento en popa.

-Espero te guste –Pronuncie dejando el helado de puro chocolate frente a ella que me miro con la boca abierta.

-Pensé que solo me comprarías un cono…-Dijo mirando el helado como si fuera la cosa más grande del universo ¿Qué? Agradece que no pedí triple…

-Nada de eso, no hay nada como comer helado temprano! –Sonreí triunfante mientras tomaba una cucharada de mi helado metiéndolo a mi boca bastante rápido.

¿Les gustaría saber el resultado de eso?

Aja, termine con ese efecto que da al comer helado muy rápido, el famoso "cerebro congelado" el cual no fue nada lindo ya que Nanoha se puso a reír de mí y yo solo baje la cabeza con una expresión de dolor por ese mendigo efecto del demonio…

Luego de unas cuantas bromas de mi parte, una que otra risa por parte de Nanoha, llegamos a la feria recreativa de Unimari, algo así como un festival, la única diferencia que esta estaba todo el año y todos los días.

Al llegar notaron los juegos mecánicos, los puestos de comida, un montón de puestos con recuerdo, peluches y demás que podías ganar ya sea jugando o simplemente comprándolos, había desde puestos de helado hasta puestos de algodón de azúcar, pasando por los hot-dog y demás.

El ambiente era colorido y alegra, cosa que hizo a mí y a Nanoha sonreír, para mi sorpresa, cual niña pequeña Nanoha fue corriendo hasta un puesto en el que destacaba un oso de peluche, blanco, bastante grande que tenía 3 corazones en el medio, Nanoha lo miraba embobada, camine tras ella y me puse a su lado.

-Disculpe señor, cuánto cuesta el oso? –pregunte señalando el oso que Nanoha estaba viendo.

-Bueno señorita, no puedo comprarlo, para ganarlo tiene que acertar en un tiro limpio a las latas detrás de mí –respondió el amable, saque mi billetera y le pague para poder jugar, tenía 3 pelotas de hule en la mano.

Eran 15 latas que estaban puestas una enzima de la otra haciendo la forma de una pirámide, le pase la guitarra a Nanoha quien solo me miraba algo sorprendida y sonriendo.

Lance la primera pelota haciendo caer las 3 primeras latas, el señor solo sonrió burlón.

Es cierto que estaba un poco difícil, pero no dejaría que Nanoha se pusiera triste.

Para mi mala suerte falle el segundo tiro, solo me quedaba uno y Nanoha cada vez perdía mas las esperanza.

Me arremangue la manga de la chaqueta y apunte, la pelota golpeo justamente las 3 latas que correspondían a la última fila, desequilibrando todo haciéndolas caer una por una, el señor no salía de su asombro, creo que era la primera que lo conseguía.

Nanoha salto emocionada y me agradeció con un tierno beso en la mejilla, como era de esperarse yo me sonroje y me puse a Arf al hombro, el señor me entrego el peluche y yo se lo pase a Nanoha, la cual lo abrazaba, era una escena muy tierna de ver.

Le sonreí y ella tomo mi mano, caminamos un poco hasta el puesto de algodón de azúcar, ambas comimos uno y como Nanoha termino el suyo primero, me estaba sacando pedacitos del mío como haciéndose la inocente, luego de reír un rato seguimos la tarde como si nada, nos subimos a todos los juegos mecánicos, y cuando digo a todos…es a todo caramba! Mi pobre billetera esta que llora, pero lo vale.

Lo siguiente que paso fue lo mejor de todo, porque luego vinieron cosas peores…cosas que no quisiera repetir nunca.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, el viento comenzó a soplar un poco y era el mejor momento para mostrarle la canción a Nanoha, le di dulces como sé que nunca ha comido, gane un collar que le daré mas tarde pero ella no sabe que lo tengo, tiene a Tobby, como dijo que se llamaría el peluche, abrazado mientras camina tomada de brazo, caminando tranquilamente llegamos hasta un pequeño parque, el sol comenzaba a esconderse poco a poco, curioso ya que aún no son las 6 pm…o eso creo, el punto es que nos sentamos juntas bajo un árbol y sonriendo ella se sentó junto a mí, deje la guitarra apoyada en mis piernas mientras Nanoha jugaba con las manitos y orejas de Tobby.

-Ne Fate-chan…-dijo aun mirando al osito mientras sonreía, se veía muy tierna.-

-Si Nanoha? Paso algo? –Dije limpiando las cuerdas de Arf, estaban un poco sucias así que no tenía opción.

-Tocaras algo para mi cierto? –Dijo ahora mirándome a mí, me limite a sonreír y asentir mientras ella aplaudía cual niña pequeña.

-La canción fue inspiración gracias a ti –Se acaba de sonrojar…creo que mal interpreta las cosas, debo arreglarlo. –Pero no te confundas, se inspira en ti porque valoro mucho tu amistad…aun así la canción es romántica –Su sonrojo desapareció y su mirada entristeció un poco, más aun así sonrió y me pidió que la tocara rápido.

Me acomode un poco mejor y tome a Arf entre mis manos, posicione los dedos y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas, Nanoha ahora estaba sentada frente a mi mirando expectante como rasgueaba las cuerdas y silbaba hasta que comenzó a cantar viéndola sonriente.

**Desde, el día en que te vi****  
****Sentí como que ya te conocía****  
****Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte**

Cada palabra era cierta en esa frase, eso sentí el día que la conocí.

**Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente****  
****De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente****  
****Pero siempre estas presente****  
****Aunque no pueda verte****De locura casi estamos igual****  
****De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan****  
**

Eso es algo que me encanta cuando estoy con Nanoha, es tan ocurrente con sus cosas que simplemente me dejan pensando por horas.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
****Cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
****Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial****  
****Que ame más que estar contigo****  
****Cada momento lo haces especial**

En esta parte de la canción Nanoha se sonrojo y me sonrió ampliamente, me quede hipnotizada unos segundos pero tenía que seguir la canción.

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
****Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
****Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
****Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será**

Nanoha río un poco y al compás de la canción movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

**Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo****  
****Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro****  
****A menos eso ciento****  
****De locura casi estamos igual****  
****De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan**

Y se volvió a sonrojar aún más, yo solo sonreí más mientras cantaba para hacerle saber que esta es su canción.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
****cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
****y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial****  
****que ame más que estar contigo****  
****cada momento lo haces especial**

Y otra vez el coro se hizo presente pero esta vez Nanoha canto conmigo, creo que la letra es pegajosa pues se la aprendió en unos míseros segundos.

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
****Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
****Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
****Decirte que te quiero****  
****Apareciste justamente****  
****Cuando estaba listo para quererte****  
****Y después de todo te fui a encontrar**

Para cantar esta estrofa, en una parte baje la intensidad de mi guitarra para levantarla de un golpe otra vez, Nanoha abrazaba más a Tobby mientras reía sonrojada un poco.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
****Cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
****Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial****  
****Que ame más que estar contigo****  
****Cada momento lo haces especial**

Canto conmigo esa penúltima parte y me dejo terminar la última estrofa mientras ella tarareaba la letra muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para yo escucharla.

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
****Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
****Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
****Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será****  
****Y siempre así será y siempre así será…..**

Termine la canción y Nanoha solo sonrió ampliamente y me miro.

-Gracias Fate-Chan, está muy linda y pegajosa la canción Nyahaha –Río y yo solo le sonreí, para mi lastimosa y asquerosa suerte, detrás del árbol salió cual acosador el idiota que más odio en este mundo.

-Vaya Vaya…pero que tenemos aquí, a la famosísima cantante, música y creadora de la banda Class Hero –Dijo con su estúpida voz molesta, mire a Nanoha quien lo veía muy atenta, pero le sonreía amablemente. –Fate T. Harlaown…jamás pensé que recurrirías a tus burdas canciones infantiles y cursis para declararte a tan bella chica –Mi sangre hirvió en ese momento, Nanoha se sonrojo mas no dijo nada, apreté mis dedos contras las cuerdas dejándome estas marcadas en ellos.

Me levante, deje a Arf apoyada en el tronco del árbol, no me voltee de inmediato, de hecho ni lo mire, solo me dedique a levantar a Nanoha del pasto.

-El ratón te comió la lengua Fate? –Pregunto en tono burlón ese idiota, no quería golpearlo frente a Nanoha, el solo quería fastidiarme como siempre. –Ya te enteraste cierto? Yo y los chicos también cantaremos en el festival cultural de la escuela –Dijo en tono de falsa modestia.

Apreté los dientes enfadada, no lo mire, Nanoha solo me miraba sin entender nada.

-Vámonos Nanoha, creo que cierto insecto pudrió nuestra tarde –Nanoha se levantó y sacudió su ropa, siento como ese hijo de…. Miraba a Nanoha con su maldita sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

-Así que la señorita en cuestión se llama Nanoha –Canturreo pasando junto a mí mientras yo volteaba para recoger a Arf y meterla en su estuche.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha –Ella como siempre tan inocente le sonrió y tendió su mano, cuando vi de reojo como tomaba la mano de Nanoha y la acercaba lentamente a su boca, mi sangre hirvió como nunca en la vida, estaba intentando seducirla con su maldita cara de hurón, su maldita caballería barata y elegancia de pacotilla.

Nanoha es una chica inocente, de corazón puro y amabilidad sin igual, no como este bastardo mal nacido que solo enamora a las chicas para llevarlas a su cama, quitarles lo único que las separa entre ser dulces señoritas a mujeres.

Su virginidad.

Ahora se valdrá del gusto minúsculo de Nanoha por el reggaetón si se entera de que a ella le gusta un poco ese género para engatusarla y terminan con ella entre sus malditas y asquerosas sabanas, pero yo no lo permitiré.

A lo lejos escuchaba su conversación tribal de cosas sin sentido, en ese momento yo valía un pepino para Nanoha, eso es comprensible ya que ella es muy sociable, no la culpo, es eso lo que más me fascina de ella, su gentileza, su inocencia y tranquilidad, su gusto por los dulces y por las cosas rosas o blancas.

Su bello cabello cobrizo y sus perfectos ojos lavanda azulado.

Así es…me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy muriendo de celos, me estoy muriendo de celos porque es mi peor enemigo quien la hace sonreír de esa forma, me muero de celos porque no quiero que todo lo que he vivido hasta el momento con ella se vaya a la basura por culpa de ese hurón aparecido, tampoco lo culpo a él, Nanoha es la mejor chica de todas y su belleza atrae sin conocer su perfecta personalidad.

Pero no, no la perderé sin siquiera tenerla, no dejare que este maldito desgraciado me quite otra cosa en mi vida.

Ya perdí a Ginga solo por cobarde y por pensar que no era lo suficiente para ella, por pensar que ese maldito la haría feliz como yo no lo hice…hace un año Ginga se fue de la ciudad porque este mal nacido la dejo embarazada para luego negar que el hijo era de él.

No solo lo odio por hacerle eso a una chica tan dulce como ella, sino que separo a una familia por calenturiento y por querer hacerme daño, Ginga Nakajima, Hermana mayor de mi querida amiga Subaru Nakajima, se fue a vivir sola con sus abuelos a la edad de 15 años, gracias a un embarazo no deseado producto de este hijo de puta que tengo en frente…

No dejare que eso le pase a mi Nanoha, no dejare que nadie me aleje de ella, peleare en las sombras por su bien estar y el de su hermosa familia, por Momoko-san, Shiro-san, Miyuki, Kyoya y sobre todo, mi Nanoha, destruiré a este maldito, a este desgraciado que ahora la abraza con canta familiaridad mientras ella solo ríe.

Le daré donde más le duele, donde más le molesta y donde más dolor le causare.

Hablo de su fama, de su galantería barata, de su asqueroso grupo de reggaetón que, a pesar de aun no cantar nada ya son famosos por ser ese trio de imbéciles sus integrantes.

Lo juro ahora que estoy con Arf al hombro alejando mientras empujo lejos de Nanoha a este repugnante insecto que me sonríe como si se esperara esto.

Presta me atención…

Prometo destruirte Scrya Yuuno.

**Bueno, espero les gustara este capítulo y perdón si demore, tuve unos pequeños problemas de inspiración pero nada que no se pueda reparar, no tengo fecha fija en actualizar así que no se sorprendan (¿) Jajaja okno.**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias, tomare en cuenta las 2 canciones que me nombraron, las pondré en capítulos futuros.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	4. Festival Cultural y El Beso

**¡Mil perdones! No pensé demorar tanto en actualizar, debo decir que mi tiempo se volvió muy limitado…ok no, a quien quiero engañar? Me la pase jugando videojuegos online o en consola con mis amigos, soy una mala persona.**

**De cualquier manera estaba vez no los entretendré con mis cosas raras y les traigo este cap mucho más largo que los otros en rembolso? Por así decirlo, en el tiempo que me demore, espero no volver a tardar tanto ya que comencé a estudiar pero le pondré todas mis ganas a esto, sin más que decir, nos vemos más abajo.**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las Canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones.- (En este orden serán mostradas las canciones).**

**-Kevin Roldan – Rouze.**

**-Secondhand Serenade – Suppose **

**-Don Miguelo –Como Yo Le Doy**

**-One Direction - Save You Tonight**

**-Camuflaje Remix– Alexis y Fido ft De La Gueto y Arcangel**

**\- Piter G – El Inventor Del Beso.**

**Disfruten La Lectura!**

Y llego el día más esperado por los C-H* nos esforzamos como nunca en las canciones que tocaríamos y en la coreografía que recrearíamos. No fue fácil, tuve que separar mi tiempo entre la escuela, la banda y Nanoha, luego de nuestra primera y última salida que fue arruinada por el inútil de Yuuno quedamos en no salir más o eso decidí yo, han pasado 3 semanas de eso.

Nanoha sigue siendo la misma, sigue sonriente, sigue dulce, sigue amable y atenta.

Sigue siendo la misma bella cobriza de la cual me he enamorado, sé que enamorarme de la chica que conozco hace relativamente un mes es completamente descabellado, pero oigan! Yo no tenía ganas de enamorarme de ella, si bien es hermosa, linda, tierna y amable, no estaba en mis planes caer a sus pies así de rápido.

Lo único bello que tenía Nanoha que ahora para mí y para todos mis amigos que ya saben estoy enamorada de ella es un maldito asco, es el pequeño detalle es que ya no es completamente soltera, no es como si yo hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad con ella, de echo en mis más locas fantasías me vi con ella como pareja, se le notaba a leguas que yo solo era su amiga y que si bien tenia mil amigas más yo era alguien especial, lamento deciros que eso cambio, a ella le gusta alguien y ese alguien "gusta" de ella, si, use comillas porque sé que de verdad no la ama…lo que ama de Nanoha es su cuerpo en el sentido más vulgar de la palabra.

Ho si queridos amigos, mi bello ángel Nanoha, tiene novio.

Sip, novio.

Ni siquiera novia como para tener una mínima oportunidad, no, ella tiene novio.

Su novio para mi es el ser más despreciable del planeta, lo odio y detesto con todo mi ser, un ser asqueroso que no dan ganas ni de nombrar de nuevo en mi vida, si, aquel cerdo inmundo que me robo a quien pudo ser mi todo.

Su novio es…

Yuuno Scrya.

No son novios hace mucho y la verdad eso me tranquiliza, pero el hecho de saber que el la besa, que él, la abraza y que él la toca me dan ganas de llorar y vomitar a la vez.

Sus padres lo detestan y lo sé porque me lo han dicho, aun no este con Nanoha en esa familia me consideran otra hija más y en más de una ocasión me ha tocado estar cuando llega Nanoha con Yuuno a cenar.

No la culpo, algo debe tener que él le gusta o que se yo, solo sé que desde que el apareció ya no me besa la mejilla, ya no me abraza y prefiere pasar tiempo con él.

¿Sera que sabe que me gusta y por eso es un poco más distante? O ¿Simplemente ya no encuentra espacio para mí en su vida?

No se la respuesta y saberla no lo quiero hacer, si ella es feliz bien por ella pero no quiero que se aleje de mí, eso me mataría, sufrí cuando perdí a Ginga…parece que de la misma forma he perdido a Nanoha.

Me siento inútil aun cuando muchas chicas y chicos gustan de mí, yo quiero a la que ya ni la hora me regala.

-Fate! –Me ha llamado Hayate, creo que era mejor salir de mis pensamientos antes de hacer una locura.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando –Dije para luego sonreírle, sé que no me cree nada, pero ya lo dije, hoy, en ese escenario muy bien montado yo, daré todo porque Nanoha me quiera, quizá luego de esto me odie, pero prefiero su odio a su olvido.

-Ya están listo los trajes y el escenario, en un rato dan comienzo al festival cultural –Me aviso mi amiga de la infancia, sonreí ampliamente para levantarme de mi silla y reunir a nuestra banda.

-Muy bien chicos, Class Hero dará lo mejor de sí esta tarde! –Grite levantando mi puño al cielo a lo que todos alzaron su puño de igual forma con un rotundo y seco "Yes Sir!"

Nos formamos en una línea Donde yo estaba primero, luego Erio, seguido de Hayate y al final Subaru junto a Signum.

En el otro lado del escenario estaban formados de la misma forma, Yuuno, Vice y Verossa.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo sabes que Nanoha estará en ese lugar? La respuesta es simple, fue invitada por mí y por Yuuno, el idiota no invito a los Takamachi cosa que yo si hice, al igual que invite a mi familia.

Los reflectores dejaron de iluminar a ambos grupos para dar paso a que la luz solo fuera de la directora, Reinforce, la verdad nadie sabe su apellido pero se sospecha que es familiar lejano de Hayate, aunque cuando le pregunto la maldita mapache niega todo.

-Bienvenidos sean todos damas y caballeros, al inicio del festival cultural del presente año 20XX, Esperemos sea de su agrado, comenzaremos este día con un concierto de dos de las bandas formadas en esta institución educacional –En ese momentos todos estallaron en aplausos, nosotros también, luego de unos segundo la directora prosiguió. –Cada uno tocara 3 canciones, a petición de una de las bandas esto se definirá como una "Batalla", tocaran las canciones intercaladas y el que consiga mayor cantidad de votos al final de este concurso, será a quien se le otorgue su propia sala para ensayar.

Nadie de nosotros tomo esa idea, de echo ni lo pensamos, solo hay alguien capaz de hacer semejante locura solo para dejarnos en vergüenza y hundirme…ese es Yuuno.

No sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar ese idiota, pero sé que no se las pondremos fácil, prepárate Scrya Yuuno, hoy sabrás lo que es la vergüenza.

-Comenzaremos con los chicos de YVV Galante –Dijo sonriendo la directora Reinforce para salir del escenario sonriendo con aplausos de fondo.

-Suerte Testosterona –Dijo burlón el maldito ese para fastidiarme mientras pasaban frente a nosotros, Todos llevaban jeans de diferentes colores, blanco, gris y negro respectivamente, Una camiseta con el estampado de su grupo, lentes de sol negro lo cual me parece ridículo sabiendo que no podrán ver bien, una chaqueta de cuero negra y Yuuno lleva una gorra, en fin, Backstreet Boys clonados.

Se me ha subido la adrenalina de solo pensar que lo podre aplastar solo con nuestra música, quizá, si Nanoha no se opone, algún día de estos también le de sus golpes en la cara de imbécil esa que tiene.

**Comenzó la canción un introducción bastante corta para comenzar con el idiota de Yuuno cantando.**

_YUUNO: Baby ponte bien bonita__  
__Bien mamacita__  
__Que esta noche yo te paso a buscar__  
__Pa que nos demos un rouze__  
__En mi coche de seguro que te va gustar (x2)_

**Me arde la sangre al ver como canta mirando a Nanoha mientras ella le sonríe.**

_VICE: Wau como estas de bonita__  
__Siéntate cómoda disfruta de la vista__  
__Hoy parece una modelo de revista lista pa salir con el artista___

_Una parada una botella de chandon escuchando reggaetón nos tiramos un fotón pal insta__  
__Antes de que te desvista perdona que te insista pero estas buenísima_

**Pudieron haber escogido algo menos indecente? Joder, los padres de Nanoha están sumamente incomodos, desde aquí los veo, Shiro-san quiere matarlo.**

_YUUNO: Baby ponte bien bonita__  
__Bien mamacita__  
__Que esta noche yo te paso a buscar__  
__Pa que nos demos un rouze__  
__En mi coche de seguro que te va gustar (x2)_

_Noche inolvidable__  
__De esas que nunca vas a poder olvidar__  
__No hay nada que pueda fallar _

_Prepárate para el rouze_

**No sé si este quiere acabar muerto o es un intento burdo de seducción? Mientras canta comenzó a bailar justo donde esta parada Nanoha, no me sorprende, hay un espacio vacío frente al escenario donde puedes estar parado y los que se presentan pueden bajar, un grupo de estudiantes estaban parados hay mientras los padres están sentados detrás.**

_VEROSSA: __Si apagan la luz ella se luce Juan jahil suelta el dembow que mi música la seduce__  
__Rondando por el club los opaco llego el jecke el dueño del palco__  
__Es el momento perfecto motiva el deseo yo ya lo detecto nos vamos derecho pa mi apartamento tu eres la causa yo soy el efecto__  
__Agradable el cuarto esta impecable definitivamente una noche inolvidable baby_

**Ya no sé qué decir, solo que esto me está matando, Se besaron mientras Verossa cantaba mientras se cubrían lo la gorra de Yuuno…Luego de eso el volvió a subir para terminar de cantar.**

_YUUNO: Baby ponte bien bonita__  
__Bien mamacita__  
__Que esta noche yo te paso a buscar__  
__Pa que nos demos un rouze__  
__En mi coche de seguro que te va gustar. (x2)_

Con los chicos joder estamos que lo matamos, Nanoha esta como en las nubes, no sé si quiera seguir con esto.

-Vamos Fate…es nuestro momento –Dice Hayate sujetando mi hombro.

La directora subió para presentarnos a nosotros mientras la cara de hurón pasaba frente de mí lamiéndose los labios para luego mordérselos y seguir de largo.

Como lo odio.

-Vaya, que inicio más candente, veamos si los chicos de Class Hero pueden igualarlos.

Subimos al escenario como en pocas de nuestras presentaciones tocare mi guitarra, Bardiche está bien pulida y brillante, afinada y de más, este es mi momento.

Mírame Nanoha, esto siento por ti.

**La canción comenzó suave pero con fuerza, mientras solo yo y Erio nos lucíamos en la guitarra mientras yo cantaba, luego de unos momentos se integró Signum, Hayate y Subaru. **

_Suppose that I missed you__  
__Suppose that I care__  
__And suppose that spent all my nights running scared__  
__And suppose__  
__That I was never there_

**Con el inicio del coro me quite en un movimiento rápido el cabello de los ojos para tomar con ambas manos el micrófono mientras mi guitarra estaba en mi espalda, cante con todo mi sentimiento mirando a Nanoha.**

_In my eyes I'm screaming for a sight of you__  
__And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through__  
__And I can't hold on to you__  
__So I guess I'll be lonely too_

**Comenzamos a tocar solo yo, Erio y Signum para luego todos nos uniéramos con fuerza.**

_Suppose we were happy__  
__Suppose it was true__  
__And suppose there were cold nights but we found that waiting through__  
__And suppose that I'm nothing without you_

**En este coro, me mantuve tocando mientras mis ojos se encontraron directo con los de Nanoha, ella se sonrojo un poco y se me quedo viendo conteniendo un poco la respiración.**

_My eyes I'm screaming for a sight of you__  
__And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through__  
__And I can't hold on to you__  
__So I guess I'll be lonely too_

**Le he puesto todo mi Corazón a esta canción hasta este momento**

Slow way down  
This break downs eating me alive

And I'm tired  
This fire's fighting to survive

**Aquí Erio se puso a cantar conmigo, le dimos ese toque que le faltaba a la canción mientras muchos empezaron a gritar como FanGirls locas**

_Tell me a secret (I want it)__  
__Tell me a story (I need it)__  
__I'll listen intensively__  
__I'll stay awake all night__  
__All of me is a whisper (So don't leave)__  
__There's nothing left in me (Please help me)__  
__Not even my body is strong enough to fight (Let's make this right)__  
__Please help me make this right_

**Comenzamos a tocar mucho más suave ya no estaba la ccanción, solo mi guitarra**

Suppose that I was wrong  
Suppose you were here  
And suppose that I reached out and caught your tears  
And suppose this fight just disappeared

**Unos segundos canción de terminar con esa estrofa de la canción tocamos con toda la fuerza para terminar como se debe una de nuestras mejores obras de arte**

_In my eyes I'm screaming for a sight of you__  
__And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through__  
__And I can't hold on to you__  
__So I guess I'll be lonely too__  
__But I'd rather be here with you._

La canción termino con aplausos y gritos por parte de nuestros compañeros y de los padres, estaba sudando un poco con la respiración agitada mientras aun miraba a Nanoha y ella a mí, si no es porque Hayate y Erio me tomaron de los hombros para devolverme a la tierra estaríamos todo el tiempo así.

-Vamos Fate-san, debemos cambiarnos para la segunda canción –Me dijo Erio volviéndome a la tierra, asentí y le sonríe para salir del escenario a cambiar nuestras vestimentas por las que creo Hayate.

La canción no es nuestra, será como un cover ya que la cantaremos los 5, la canción es perfecta para mí con Nanoha, los trajes que diseño Hayate están totalmente geniales, se inspiró en los súper héroes de marvel y la liga de la justicia** por lo que he notado, Yo seré como Superman en su versión rubita y mujer, Erio es Spiderman si no me equivoco, Signum es Batman y la verdad me sorprende que aceptara usar eso. Nuestra querida Subaru a quien note muy emocionada como siempre ella por alguna razón quiso ser la mujer maravilla, Hayate no quiso ser nada menos que Flash, le queda bien el traje, cambio el rayo por un mapache y le puso orejas, es de color café con negro, se ve muy genial, Erio es igual a Spiderman, le quito la araña del pecho para remplazarla por una especie de lanza, he de suponer que es su guitarra, Estrada, pero en forma de lanza, está muy genial, los colores son un rojo rubí y negro, quito el azul de los pantalones, dijo que la máscara era casi igual a la original pero que si él quería la usaba, creo que no la usara.

El traje de Subaru quien tiene muy poca vergüenza para usar eso…cambio sus colores por negro y purpura, sus colores preferidos y la tiara no la usara, en vez de esa especie de malla que usaba en las piernas decidió cambiarlo por unos shorts, le quedo perfecto, nada que decir.

Signum usa el traje idéntico, lo único diferente es que tiene algunos detalles en blanco, un ejemplo es el cinturón, ya no es dorado, si no blanco, quito las orejas de murciélago, en el pecho y la hebilla del cinturón esta una espada algo extraña, quizá es Levantine, Cuando éramos más pequeños jugábamos a las batallas por la princesa con una niña que vivía en nuestra cuadra, luego ella se fue y no recuerdo su nombre la verdad, el punto es que la espada que Signum usaba, era echa de cartón y era muy parecida a la de su traje ahora, ella le puso el nombre a su espada de Levantine.

Mi traje es el más cambiado de todos, el traje aso de ser azul a ser negro, las botas, capa y esos malditos pantaloncillos ahora son amarillos, la súper mega S grandota que estaba en el pecho fue cambiada por una F, el cinturón es plateado, para agregarla a Bardiche creo una especie de triangulo con otro más pequeño dentro, es algo extraño, parece una joya y este lo puso sobre la capa, me encanta como me queda.

Cada uno se puso un traje de etiqueta, ya saben de esos que usan los empresarios sobre su traje, ya que ninguno usaría su máscara, decidimos hacerlo así, todo un montaje, le pedimos efectos especiales a la directora y si podíamos usar la plataforma inferior del escenario, es como un ascensor por el suelo, bastante genial.

Con esto me le declarare a Nanoha, no quiero que sea cualquier cosa, de echo es una sorpresa, solo la directora lo sabe, luego de 10 minutos salimos los 2 grupos ya cambiados, Yuuno cambio si chaqueta de cuero por una de traje blanca, Vice se cambió a una camisa a cuadros y Verossa siguió igual que antes.

-Vaya, vaya, que eres? Un intento fallido de ejecutiva sexy? No me hagas reír Testarossa –Dijo en tono burlón para fingir reírse. –Sabes que ganare verdad?

-No estaría tan seguro de eso Scrya –Le solté en la cara siseando con veneno puro en mi voz.

-Tranquila rubita, tu sabes que yo ya te gane –Me sonrió de forma arrogante y entendí a que se refería, él no quería ganar la sala para su grupo, él quería ganarse a Nanoha en este concurso

-Como que la toques te voy a- no me dejo terminar la frase, lo odio.

-Hacer que Harlaown? Eres solo su amiga…su Mejor amiga, no puedes hacer nada –Me miro y entendí que tenía razón, Nanoha solo me ve como su amiga, como a quien contarle sus secretos y demás, pero sé que puedo ganarme su corazón aun así ella no sea un premio.

-Te dejare claro una cosa, Nanoha no es un premio al que puedas ganar, yo la voy a enamorar de verdad, no como tú, que solo quieres llevártela a la cama

-Corrección, ya me la lleve a la cama, jamás pensé que no te lo diría Jajaja –Se alejó riendo…no Nanoha, no puede ser cierto.

-No lo escuches Fate, él lo dice para fastidiarte la conciencia –Signum me tomo del hombro para llevarme caminando hasta nuestros lugares reservados, Los YVV Galante estaban en el escenario y nosotros sentados, tengo la mirada perdida en Nanoha.

Por favor angelito, dime que es una mentira.

**Comenzó la canción con Yuuno cantando el coro como siempre.**

YUUNO: Ella no ta' enamora de mi (VICE: yo tampoco) no, no  
Pero le gusta como yo le doy  
Si, si yo la pongo a volar  
Cuando yo le doy besos  
Pero no ta enamora de mi  
(VEROSSA: ella solamente  
Quiere pasar momentos lunáticos)

**De verdad quiero matarlo, por dios Nanoha, no te das cuenta que solo te hace mal?**

YUUNO: Ella no ta' enamora de mi (VICE: dile) no, no  
Pero le gusta como yo le doy  
(VEROSSA: por eso ella llama a YVV) si, si  
Yo la pongo a volar  
Cuando yo le doy besos  
Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no  
(VICE: oye el sistema)

**Dios, que poco gusto por música tienen estos 3**

VEROSSA: Casi siempre me llama  
A las tres de la mañana  
Dice que soy su pana  
Que le quita las ganas  
(VICE: lo que pasa es que yo)  
Yo nunca la dejo a media  
Tu entiende el drama (YUUNO: oye)  
Dice que soy su pana  
Que le quita las ganas.

**Dime que están bromeando por favor!**

VICE: Mucha posiciones en la escalera  
Amarrao en la cama yo encima de ella,  
Amanecimos en la bañera  
Y me la comí embarra de nutella  
Uso requisitos que otros no han usado  
Y ella solo dice wao.  
Lo que yo hago nunca se ha inventado  
(YUUNO: porque) ni el Kamasutra se lo han inventado.

**Que dios me detenga antes de comer homicidio, Nanoha, mi amor, no bailes, no le celebres esta basura**

YUUNO: Ella no ta enamora de mí,  
(VEROSSA: pero me quiere ver cerca) no, no  
Pero le gusta como yo le doy  
(VICE: sueña conmigo) si, si  
Yo la pongo a volar  
Cuando yo le doy besos  
Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no

**Yuuno Scrya, de verdad te has vuelto mi peor enemigo en este momento, no me importa cuánto me tome, salvare a Nanoha de ti**

YUUNO: Ella no ta enamora de mí, no, no  
Pero le gusta como yo le doy si, si  
Yo la pongo a volar  
Cuando yo le doy besos  
Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no.  
(VEROSSA: o lo dice tú o lo digo yo)

**Estoy comenzando a odiar ese maldito coro.**

VICE: ¿quién te lo hace mejor que yo? yo  
¿quién te toca mejor que yo? yo  
¿quién te besa mejor que yo? yo  
Po tu clara que yo soy el mejor en todo  
¿quién te lo hace mejor que yo? yo  
¿quién te toca mejor que yo? yo  
¿quién te besa mejor que yo? yo  
Si tu ta clara mamacita que yo soy el mejor.

**Vice, querido, espero jamás consigas novia**

VEROSSA: Casi siempre me llama  
A las tres de la mañana  
Dice que soy su pana que le  
Quita las ganas (YUUNO: lo que pasa es que yo)  
Yo nunca la dejo a media tu  
Entiende el drama (VICE: oye)  
Dice que soy su pana  
Que le quita las ganas.

**No tienen idea de cómo lo siento por la chica que es novia de ese peliverde teñido**

Yuuno: Ella no ta enamora de mí, no, no  
Pero le gusta como yo le doy si, si  
Yo la pongo a volar  
Cuando yo le doy besos  
Pero no ta enamora de mí no, no. (x2)

Por fin había acabado esa tortura, estoy segura que a este momento la competencia está muy reñida.

-Estas lista para esto Fate? –Pregunto Hayate mirándome seriamente, tome aire y asentí

-Así se habla Fate-san! –Como siempre tan enérgica Subaru.

-Vamos con todo Testarossa –Tu apoyo siempre es bien recibido Signum.

-Yo sé que podemos Fate-san! –Claro que podemos Erio

-Class Hero, Vamos a por todas! –Grite levantando mi puño y todo me imitaron con seco, fuerte y decidido "YES SIR!"

Listos y decididos las luces fueron apagadas, aproveche para meterme bajo el escenario y justo entrar en la plataforma de en medio para hacer ese efecto de subir por el suelo.

**General PV.**

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron en posición, al lado izquierdo del escenario mirando al frente Hayate junto a Erio a su lado derecho, Signum al lado derecho del escenario y Subaru a su derecha, dejaron un espacio considerable entre los 4 justo por donde iba a aparecer Fate de espaldas al público comenzaron a cantar, cada uno tenía un micrófono-auricular para poder bailar y cantar con libertad.

**Al comenzar la canción levantaron su mano al aire y a medida que cantaban la iban bajando lentamente, Luego abrieron los brazos para ambos lados, los subieron y luego bajaron juntándolos entre sí.**

TODOS: I, I wanna save your  
Wanna save your heart, tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh

**Erio en ese momento se volteo a ver al público, avanzo 2 pasos y comenzó a cantar mirando directo al frente a una chica de cabello rosa, era un año menor que ellos**

ERIO: It's a quarter to three, can't sleep at all  
He's so overrated  
If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall  
And he wouldn't take it

**Erio dejo de cantar para bajar la cabeza, justo en ese momento se volteo Hayate, camino cantando hasta donde estaba Erio para cantar parada justo allí.**

HAYATE: All that you want is under your nose, yeah  
You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed

**Justo en ese momento, al Hayate terminar de cantar Signum y Subaru avanzaron hasta 2 pasos hacia delante, mientras cantaban hacienda la misma coreografía de antes, Comenzó de suelo a aparecer humo mientras de una plataforma que subía, aparecía Fate mirando al frente decidida mientras cantaba con ellos.**

TODOS: I, I wanna save your  
Wanna save your heart, tonight  
He'll only break ya  
Leave you torn apart, oh

**Fate bajo de la plataforma y se abrió la ropa tal como lo hacía Superman dejando ver su traje, se quitó el resto de la ropa de un tirón al igual que los otros para caminar hasta quedar 2 pasos delante de ellos.**

TODOS: I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be superhuman  
I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight

**Fate se agacho hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada donde se encontraba Nanoha mirándola atentamente y algo sonrojada.**

FATE: Oh, now you're at home and he don't call  
Cause he don't adore ya  
To him you are just another doll  
And I tried to warn ya

**Cuando Subaru comenzó a cantar, se alejó de Nanoha para situarse justo en medio de sus compañeros mirando al suelo como robot al igual que los demás.**

SUBARU: What you want, what you need has been right here, yeah  
I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears

**Todos levantaron la cabeza justo al final de la estrofa para comenzar a cantar mirando al frente, al iniciar a cantar fuego en el borde del escenario apareció iluminando todo mientras cantaban y hacienda la corografía ya ensayada.**

TODOS: I, I wanna save your  
Wanna save your heart, tonight  
He'll only break ya  
Leave you torn apart, oh

I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be superhuman  
I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight

**El fuego paro para dar paso a las luces tenues que los iluminaban mientras cantaban.**

TODOS: Up, up and away I'll take you with me  
Up, up and away I'll take you with me

I, I wanna save your  
Wanna save your heart, tonight  
He'll only break ya  
Leave you torn apart, oh

**Esta vez el humo con el fuego y las luces se hizo presente mientras volvían a cantar y bailar con la misma fuerza que al principio.**

TODOS: I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be superhuman

**Entre el humo y la iluminación Fate aprovecho para escabullirse sin ser vista hasta donde estaba Nanoha, justo al iniciar la última oración de la canción la abrazo por detrás y susurro en su oído.**

Todos: I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight

I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight.

**Fate PV.**

\- I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight –Susurre en su oído suavemente, sentí como contuvo la respiración y estrecho con fuerza mis brazos que se encontraban en su cintura.

-Fate-Chan…-Susurro ella y todos explotaron en aplausos y gritos, sentí como se volteaba y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Siempre te cuidare Nanoha –Me abrazo con más fuerza y correspondí ella escondió su cabeza en mi hombro nos quedamos así un rato mientras seguían aplaudiendo los demás.

-Vaya, que hermosa presentación nos otorgaron los chicos de Class Hero, invitamos a la señorita Fate vaya a cambiarse para su última canción –La directora rompió nuestro mágico momento, le sonreí a Nanoha, ella me beso la mejilla y me fui corriendo a donde estaban los demás para ir a cambiarnos por ropa normal mas cómoda, Yuuno me miro con odio cargado pero a un instante se volvió una sonrisa socarrona, chasqueo los dedos y se fueron al escenario, ellos ya estaban listos para su presentación, Nosotros salimos y cambiados, está en nuestra última canción y en la que me juego todo por el todo.

**Yuuno comenzó la canción suavemente, era lenta hasta el momento.**

YUUNO: A quien conoces por Sofía la conozco por Estrella  
no dejo una huella  
es una sensación  
ella me enseña lo que quiere y a ti lo que le conviene  
su movimiento me entretiene es una sensación

**De que está hablando este idiota? Vi como el padre de Nanoha frunció el ceño notablemente mientras Momoko-san le tomaba la mano para calmarlo.**

VICE: Para mi es solo atracción  
para ti más que una ilusión  
para mi es seducción  
y para ti conlleva un gran amooor  
Y así es que lo veo  
para ti es amor dueña de tu corazón  
para mí solo un deseo  
No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que

**Yuuno…Esta me la pagaras caro.**

VEROSSA: Ella es un camuflaje usa su disfraz pa' esconder  
lo que en verdad no conocen de ella  
Ella es un camuflaje no le importa na' y  
obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella(x2)

**Yuuno se paró justo el frente del escenario, chasqueo los dedos y Verossa me jalo del brazo hasta quedar justo frente a él, la canción no era para Nanoha…la canción era para mí.**

YUUNO: Ella te dijo que su nombre era Susana  
que era sana  
que no fumaba

Y a mí me dijo que su nombre era Mariana  
le encantaba  
conmigo se arrebataba  
Y poco a poco nos fuimos envolviendo  
algo sintiendo  
los dos sintiendo  
cambia de personaje como cambia de pena  
si es posible hasta llora como actriz de novela

**Señalo a Nanoha Mientras la miraba y luego me miraba a mí.**

YUUNO: Ella se pinta de cenicienta  
pero no es lo que aparenta  
tiene un piquete diferente cuando está contigo  
a cuando está conmigo paaa'

**Quede en shock y la quede viendo, estaba asustada, Nanoha lo miraba extrañada.**

VICE: Le encanta el sexo en todas las posees  
nunca esta conforme  
es que me pones mal a mi  
Baby Gril  
es que contigo muchas cosas quiero hacer  
hasta mas no poder  
mi deseo es eterno  
se convierte en una adicción por tiiii

**Esto me estaba superando, Seria verdad? Seria mentira? Quizá solo quería humillarme.**

VEROSSA: Un piquete Hanna Montana y en la cama es una diabla  
su pà se cree que es una santa  
y por las noches ella se escapa

Con estilo se pone suéter y con su gato ni se lo mama  
titerito peinaò la jala los domingos en la misa no falla

Después pa' la playa un filip con los yistro  
que se los mato yo  
si le sube volumen a la radio que esto esta cabroun  
un remix Yuuno y Vera masacrándolo con los reyes del perreo  
y dj Vice toxicándolo(el remix Los nuevos Yedays)

**Estoy rara, no me siento bien, Nanoha hace algo, mírame y dime que no es cierto!**

YUUNO: Ella es un camuflaje usa su disfraz pa' esconder  
lo que en verdad no conocen de ella  
Ella es un camuflaje no le importa na' y  
obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella(x2)

**Ese hijo de p*** seguía bailando y cantando como si nada, Un poco más y juro que lo matare.**

VICE: A mí me encanta la manera que conmigo se desenvuelve  
la cara de mala que me pone cuando  
en la cama se envuelve

porque yo sé que a mí solo me quiere pa' sexoo  
a mí no me importa yo me presto  
yo me conformo solo con eso

**Cállense por dios, por favor!**

VICE: yo sé a quién llama cuando quiere salir de la crisis  
para ella siempre estoy disponible no estoy  
invisi invisi  
alguien que le meta más cabron que nosotros  
difícil es que el remix  
YVV Galante de la ghesse

**Hayate entro al escenario y me tomo del hombro para sacarme de ahí, creo que no me moví y solo me quede viendo el suelo.**

VEROSSA: Le encanta el sexo en todas las posees  
nunca esta conforme  
es que me pones mal a mi  
Baby Gril  
es que contigo muchas cosas quiero hacer  
hasta mas no poder  
mi deseo es eterno  
se convierte en una adicción por tiiii

**Yuuno se paró frente a nosotros solo para terminar la canción, sabía que eso me afecto, pero no, no dejaría que ese desgraciado me quitara a Nanoha, no otra vez.**

YUUNO: Ella es un camuflaje usa su disfraz pa' esconder  
lo que en verdad no conocen de ella  
Ella es un camuflaje no le importa na' y  
obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella(x2)

La directora lo miro con desaprobación y paso al escenario.

-Ahora, para finalizar seguiremos con Class Hero –Anuncio y no faltaron los aplausos y gritos.

-Fate, podemos parar, no te hagas más daño –Me dijo Hayate mirándome con tristeza, gracias amiga, pero a mí me toca hacer esto.

-No, cambiaremos la última canción, le demostrare a Nanoha que la amo ahora ya –Dije firme volviendo hacer yo misma, Erio sonrió, todos los demás igual.

-Dígame Fate-san, que canción interpretaremos? –Inocente Subaru me miro y le sonreí.

-El inventor del beso –Todos abrieron los ojos a mi respuesta, nadie se lo espero.

-Testarossa, ese es un rap, dijiste que aún no estabas lista para el –Me dijo Signum con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Se lo que dije, pero ganaremos si lo hacemos –Sonreí y ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, Hayate se fue a su teclado, Signum ayudo a Subaru en la mesa de Dj y luego a su batería, Erio se quedó conmigo en el micrófono.

**Una vez listo Hayate comenzó en el teclado mientras Subaru hacia algunos efectos**

FATE: El inventor del beso  
se propuso conocer  
más allá del universo un sentimiento que se pueda ver  
un solo gesto que paralice sentido  
y consiga que los limites se queden dormidos  
estimulando el corazón  
y erizando cada vello  
contactando con la zona más profunda de un sueño sincero  
la vista sobra, él oído sobra  
y el tacto lo da todo para construir la mayor de sus obras

**Levante la vista para mirar a Nanoha quien se sonrojo violentamente, la mire con tanto amor y pasión que creo que enamore a más de alguna.**

FATE ft ERIO: Estás bailando  
nadie dijo que el corazón no podía tener orgasmos  
está pasando  
el odio se ha callado y el amor  
ha tomado contacto

**Encendí el micrófono-auricular y comencé a caminar hasta quedar al borde del escenario.**

FATE ft ERIO: Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más  
he tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal  
a través de la que puedo verte  
amando cada pedacito de tu piel  
soñaré con el beso de siempre  
aquel que inventamos buscándonos en él  
como niños perdidos en un laberinto  
de caramelos  
como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto  
pasar primero

**Deje que Erio cantara solo la siguiente estrofa mientras baje del escenario y comencé a caminar hacia Nanoha, quienes estaban a su alrededor se alejaron un poco y quede a unos pasos de ella.**

ERIO: ¿lo has sentido?  
El planeta se ha para y has tomado contacto con lo aprendido  
¿has querido alguna vez tanto a alguien..  
...de tal forma que entre vosotros ni la muerte ni nadie?  
Seremos uno, nos dijo el beso  
el inventor no supo lo que inventó, hasta que lo probó  
hasta Neptuno, llegaré con eso  
si la textura de tus labios son el combustible de un reactor  
de fusión, más allá del cosmos  
somos el eco infinito de los latidos de un corazón  
SOMOS NOSOTROS  
uña y carne predecible  
míranos en este cuento  
SEREMOS INVENCIBLES

**Me le quede viendo mientras Erio cantaba, seguro sus fans suben ahora, mire directo a los ojos a Nanoha mientras comencé a cantar mientras me le acercaba poco a poco.**

FATE ft Erio: Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más  
he tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal  
a través de la que puedo verte  
amando cada pedacito de tu piel  
soñaré con el beso de siempre  
aquel que inventamos buscándonos en el  
cómo niños perdidos en un laberinto  
de caramelos  
como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto  
pasar primero

**Estaba a centímetros de ella, me le acerca lentamente a ella, sentí su respiración mientras yo cantaba contra sus labios.**

ERIO ft FATE: estás bailando  
nadie dijo que el corazón no podía tener orgasmos  
está pasando  
el odio se ha callado y el amor  
ha tomado contacto

**Al terminar esa estrofa no espere más y tomándola con cuidado de la cara la bese, junte mis labios con los de ella, al principio se sorprendió pero para mi sorpresa y alegría, ella me correspondía bajo la mirada atenta de todos y la voz de Erio al fondo terminando la canción.**

ERIO: Ya no quiero separarme de tus labios nunca más  
he tomado este contacto con tu nube de cristal  
a través de la que puedo verte  
amando cada pedacito de tu piel  
soñaré con el beso de siempre  
aquel que inventamos buscándonos en él  
como niños perdidos en un laberinto  
de caramelos  
como 4 sentidos que dejan al tacto  
pasar primero.

Me aleje un poco de ella cuando Erio termino la canción para susurra contra su boca.

-El inventor del beso…-Abrí los ojos y la vi, sonrojada, con los ojos cristalizados mirando directo a mis escarlata como suplicante, sé que está esperando, se lo diré ahora.

-Te amo Nanoha….

**FIN.**

**Okno. Jajaja como andan!? Espero que muy bien, me eche 2 días terminando este cap, sé que las cosas pasaron muy rápido pero ya verán que pasara más adelante, responderé los Review en adelante del cap 3 ya que sería raro responder los demás, muchas gracias a todos por comentar! **

***Son las siglas de la banda, Class Hero = C-H**

**** Todos conocemos los comics de marvel y la liga de la justicia no?**

**Bien, vamos con los Review! **

**Fate-Escarlata: Oh créeme, lo va a matar muy pronto~ Jajaja no puedo evitar eso, si queremos que Nanoha y Fate duren mucho tenemos que hacerlas sufrir un poco y que mejor que por culpa del hurón? Aquí estoy respondiendo, me siento rara al hacer esto pero creo que se lo merecen, gracias a ti y nos leemos pronto! ^^**

**IVIT: Todo muy bien y tú? :) basta con que me digas Alice jajá esa era la idea, ódialo con toda tus fuerzas que más adelante lo odiaras más Jajaja! Cuídate y un saludo, nos leemos pronto!**

**Noe: Creo que deben notar que divago muy seguido Jajaja, la verdad la canción es hermosa, planeo usarla más adelante, la verdad si me importa mucho lo que ustedes piensen, pero se siente raro hacer esto jajá, gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia y pronto Fate le dará sus buenos golpes! Un saludo y cuídate, nos leemos pronto! :D**

**Fatelove: Típico, salida, tu invitas y tu cartera llora cuando regresas Jajaja XD tranquila, ya Fate le dará un poco de su hamrosh (?) Saludos a ti también, perdón si demore en actualizar u.u espero te siga gustando, nos leemos pronto!**

**Eso es todo, gracias a todos por comentar, de verdad que soy muy feliz con eso y espero les siga gustando.**

**Sin mucho más que divagar me despido.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis. **


	5. Me di cuenta (Pov Nanoha)

**Y si, aquí yo de nuevo quien sabe después de cuanto, les soy sincera? Me olvide de actualizar, tenía esto listo, solo me faltaba la canción y ya, así que bueno, aquí tienen y los dejo leer mejo jajá XD**

**Disclaimer: MGLN ni las canciones aquí mostradas me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones.-**

**-The Cranberries - You and Me.**

**Disfruten**** de la ****lectura****!**

Cuando Salí de esa cafetería que pertenece a mi familia para dirigirme a mi casa que queda unas 2 calles más abajo, jamás pensé que terminaría chocando con ella, jamás pensé que se cruzaría en mi camino aquella rubia de tan bellos ojos carmesí.

Literalmente esa noche que hechizada con sus ojos, su suave voz y sonrisa me hacían sentir muy alegre, protegida y dejaban en mi un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que sigue hasta el día de hoy cada que la veo. Ella siempre es muy amable y atenta conmigo, me sonríe de formas que jamás le vi con otras personas, lo cual es malo pues me hace sentir mariposas, que mariposas ni que nada, me hace sentir dragones, titanes y dinosaurios haciendo un Harlem shake* en mi estómago.

Me hace sentir única, especial y como si nadie fuera como yo, eso me gusta mucho, pero el gran problema es…

Ella me confunde.

No sé si le gusto, no sé si solo es muy amable conmigo, no sé si me ama y no sé si estoy enamorada.

Luego de esa perfecta o bueno, perfecta para mi cita que tu vimos, nuestra relación cambio, apareció un chico, si, dije un chico.

Yuuno Scrya.

Yuuno es muy dulce conmigo, amable, pero cambia radicalmente cuando ve a Fate-chan, pasa a ser un chico engreído, falso, desagradable y agresivo.

Cuando Fate-chan me invitaba a salir él se ponía completamente agresivo y comenzábamos a discutir, terminamos besándonos y todo bien.

Es un poco molesto cuando el comienza a coquetear con quien sabe cuántas chicas estando yo en ese momento.

Y es que una semana después de nuestra salida con Fate-chan, Yuuno comenzó a hablar más conmigo, me daba regalos, me invitaba a salir y todas esas cosas, las cuales yo acepte por no hacerle sentir mal.

Además de que Yuuno, es muy guapo y demás cosas me sentí atraída por él, no lo negare.

Pero muy rara vez me hace sentir lo que Fate-chan me hace sentir a diario.

Aún recuerdo cuando tenía 1 semana cumplida con Yuuno y decidí presentárselo a mis padres, ellos se comportaron, se comportaron amables y muy respetuosos, todo lo contrario a Yuuno, él fue grosero y muy desagradable a la hora de comer, mi hermana el día anterior invito a comer a casa a Fate-chan, eran como las 8 de la noche, llegue junto con Yuuno como sorpresa y estaba Fate-chan en la sala hablando animadamente con mi familia, todos me miraron sorprendidos de traer un chico a casa, mas mi padre y hermano.

Cunado Kyoya pregunto quién era ese chico, tranquila y sonriente respondí.

**Flash Back.**

_-Nanoha… ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto mi hermano mayor mirando a Yuuno un poco amenazante._

_-Familia y Fate-chan – Vi como ella se tensaba en su asiento ganando una sonrisa socarrona de Yuuno. – Él es mi novio, su nombre es Yuuno, Scrya Yuuno –Sonreí abrazando un poco más su brazo, mi padre frunció un poco l seño pero luego suspiro, Kyoya no dejaba de mirar a Yuuno un poco amenazante, mama sonreía sorprendida y Miyuki me miraba incrédula de todo, Fate-chan solo miraba el suelo, su semblante cambio cuando nos vio abrazados._

_-Bueno, ya ha llegado Nanoha, pasemos a la mesa así conocemos mejor a Scrya-san –Mi madre se levantó sonriendo como siempre, pero su forma de ser se sentía raro, la verdad no sé porque._

_-Vamos Fate-chan, luego seguimos hablando de tu banda –Mi padre le puso la mano en el hombro a Fate, ella le sonrió y se fueron juntos al comedor, Miyuki arrastro a Kyoya y yo fui con Yuuno._

_Ya todos sentados en la mesa, Fate frente a mí con Kyoya al lado, mama junto a papa, Miyuki junto a mí y Yuuno a mi otro lado._

_Algo que se le desagrado a mi padre fue que Yuuno comenzara a comer antes de que mama terminara de servir y que diéramos las gracias por la comida, eso para mi familia es algo totalmente desubicado._

_La cena avanzaba de forma lenta para todos, mi padre le preguntaba cosas a Yuuno como "¿Qué planes tienes cuando termines la preparatoria?" A lo que el respondía con "Nada, Ya seré millonario y mi banda será muy famosa, no necesitare de nada" Respuesta que claramente, disgustaban enormemente a mi padre, por el contrario mi madre le pregunto lo mismo a Fate-chan, la cual respondí "Si bien igual me gustaría llegar a ser famosa con Class Hero, estoy pensando en estudiar ingeniería comercial, o estudios de la música para crear mi propia disquera" mi padre fascinado sonrió y su centro de atención paso a ser Fate, el adoraba a Fate-chan, como era tan madura pero a la vez inocente y torpe le fascinaba, el, la consideraba como otra hija más._

_Cuando Yuuno noto que toda la atención que según él "Le pertenecía" como me comento después, era para la "Estúpida Testarossa Oxigenada" como a veces la llama. Le molesto completamente, comenzó a desafiar a Fate-chan frente a mis padres cosa que ellos les molesto, comenzó a ser en exceso desagradable y molesto._

_Una vez Fate-chan decidió irse no sin antes lavar los trastos de la cena, despedirse de mis padres y hermanos, se despidió de mí y se fue._

_Algo que le colmo la paciencia a Yuuno fue cuando Mi padre le dijo a Fate que ojala volviera pronto, pero cuando él se fue se ganó un "Hasta luego Scrya" muy frio de mi padre._

_Él se lo gano comenzó a llamarlos Momoko y Shiro sin su consentimiento, cosa que colmo a mi padre._

**Fin Del FlashBack.**

Desde esa noche mis padres odian a Yuuno, Kyoya solo quiere golpearlo pues él va en segundo año de universidad, Miyuki que va en el último año de mi escuela, escucho rumores de boca de Yuuno que tienen que ver conmigo, la verdad no se al 100% de que van, solo sé que yo estoy involucrada en ellos.

Como sabrán yo no estudio en la escuela de Fate-chan, pero Yuuno siempre viene a verme.

Un detalle es que mi escuela es de mujeres, queda cerca de la escuela de Fate y Yuuno, cosa que todas las chicas a la salida van hacia allá a ver a "Los bombones de la preparatoria Mild-Chida"

En la cual estudian mis perdiciones, Yuuno por ser mi novio y Fate-chan solo por ser ella.

Ellos también son populares en mi escuela, lo cual es extraño llegar y que me pregunten por ellos.

Uno se acostumbra.

Pero a lo que jamás me acostumbrare es a estar confundida, Sé que me gusta Yuuno, pero Fate-chan me hace sentir mil cosas extrañas que jamás resistiré.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco extraordinario el día que Fate-chan se me declaro en el festival cultural de su escuela, fue tan bello todo, las canciones, su declaración y dios el beso! Ese beso jamás olvidare, para mi mala suerte todo cambio de un segundo a otro.

Yuuno, está más que enojado, está furioso conmigo y con Fate, en más de una ocasión han llegado a los golpes, para la mala suerte de el Fate siempre gana, de eso un mes ya casi.

Como no respondí a sus sentimientos y declaración ya que Yuuno llego, comenzaron a discutir hasta llegar a los golpes entre ambos.

**FlashBack.**

_-Te amo Nanoha….. –Se confesó la rubia de ojos carmesí que hace segundos atrás encendió una guerra en mi vientre, fuego en mis mejillas y un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo luego de regalarme el mejor beso que tenido en mi vida._

_-¡TESTAROSSA!- Grito Yuuno sacándome del trance con Fate-chan que lo miro con odio puro como el la miraba a ella. –Esta me la pagas Basura! –Volvió a gritar empujándome lejos de ella, caí al suelo lo cual me sorprendió._

_-Nanoha! –Exclamo La rubia quien intento ayudar a levantarme en lo que mis padres llegaban, pero fue detenida y empujada contra las sillas detrás de ella por Yuuno._

_-No te le acerques! –Grito hecho una furia, Fate-chan quien acabo en el suelo al tropezar con las sillas se levantó también ya colmada de la paciencia, me miro, noto un pequeño rasguño que estaba en mi mejilla que me hice al caer y sus ojos se volvieron de un carmesí más intenso, más brillantes pero oscuros._

_-A ella no la vuelves a tocar de esa forma…¡Bastardo! –Me sorprendí al escucharla decir una mala palabra, ella es siempre tan perfecta._

_Reaccione cuando mis padres llegaron y me levantaron, Papa miro a Yuuno con odio, entendió que él me quiso apartar, pero ni siquiera se inmuto al notar que me hice daño._

_-Ella es MIA Testarossa, Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con ella! –Grito otra vez Yuuno._

_Mi padre estaba a punto de levantarse para golpearlo pero Fate-Chan se le delante propinándole un puñetazo a Yuuno mandando a volar las gafas de este._

_-¡ELLA NO ES UN OBJETO SCRYA! – y se desato la furia de Fate, comenzó a golpear salvajemente a Yuuno que le respondía de igual forma, Mientras yo gritaba que pararan nadie hacia nada, Los amigos de Fate intentaban alejarla de Yuuno, estaba que lo mataba._

_Ella se los quitaba de encima como si meros trapos fueran y volvía a rematar contra Yuuno que se levantaba del suelo, en un contra ataque tomo a Fate y la estampo contra las sillas llevándoselas con ella, Ambos cayeron al piso, Yuuno golpeaba a Fate mientras esta en vez de defenderse lo golpeaba intentando quitárselo, Yo lloraba, hasta que escuche el grito de alguien, para mi sorpresa era el de Yuuno, Fate le había roto la nariz con un cabezazo quitándolo de encima, cambiaron posiciones y ella ahora estaba sobre él, golpeándolo sin piedad, cuando llego el hermano de Fate-chan Chrono quien la quito de Yuuno, ella le escupió en la cara al rubio de ojos verdes quien estaba en el piso, aun consiente, cuando se percató de que él seguía en pie le patio la cara._

_-Fate ya basta! –Gritaba su hermano mayor, ella estaba sudada, sus ojos más intensos que de costumbre, sangre escurría de la comisura derecha de su labio, lo tenía roto, tenía la mejilla izquierda roja y un poco rasmillada, de su sien derecha escurría sangre también manchando su camiseta confundiéndose con la de su labio._

_Yuuno no estaba mejor que ella, Tenia la nariz roja y le sangraba a cantaros, el ojo Derecho morado y también le sangraba la sien pero la izquierda y el escupe de Fate-chan en su mejilla._

_Una vez ambos separados se miraban con odio, Mi madre corrió a ver como estaba La rubia Mientras mi padre me llevaba en brazos, yo me torcí el tobillo en la caída._

_-Por dios mira cómo te ha dejado! –Gritaba exasperado su hermano mayor._

_Hayate la miraba con pena al igual que sus amigos, Mi madre comenzó a llorar al verla en ese estado, la bella rubia que todos conocíamos se veía extrañamente diferente, ensangrentada y sudada, me sentía culpable ya que por mi culpa comenzaron a pelear, mi padre me acerco a ella, Fate al verme me sonrió y mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir, la abrace y ella me correspondió aun con todo el dolor que sentía._

_-Lo siento tanto Fate-chan, no debiste pelearte por mí! –Dije entre sollozos sonoros, ella adolorida me acariciaba el cabello._

_-Shh Nanoha, está bien, por ti esto lo hago todos los días – y me beso los ojos secando mis lágrimas._

_Luego de eso la llevaron al hospital para curar sus heridas, mi familia acompaño a los T. Harlaown puesto que mi familia valora mucho a Fate-chan así como ellos me valoran a mí._

_Teniendo en cuenta que mis padres y los de mi rubita se han vuelto grandes amigos en esos 2 meses que he conocido a Fate-chan han pasado muchas cosas._

_Curaron a Fate-chan la cual al llegar a su casa que quedaba más cerca, acompañada de todos los Takamachi, se llevó el regaño de su vida por parte de mis padres, su madre y Chrono que luego de regañarla la felicito por poner a Yuuno es su lugar._

_Yo sabía que tendría serios problemas con mi novio, pero Fate-chan ahora me necesitaba._

_Las clases al día siguiente fueron suspendidas ya que causaron muchos destrozos en el auditorio._

_Pero ese día entendía algo importante, muy importante._

_Descubrí que amo a Fate-chan, Que la amo más que a nada._

**Fin Del FlashBack.**

Luego de esa tarde que fue hace 2 semanas ya, Fate-chan no volvió a tocar el tema de su confesión y yo no me siento capaz para decirle lo que siento, Yuuno tiene un yeso en la nariz que le durara 3 meses, Fate-chan con el puñetazo y golpes siguiente, partió en 3 el hueso de la nariz de Yuuno.

Hemos estado discutiendo cada que nos vemos, pero eso no es lo que me molesta.

Me molesta la indiferencia de Fate-chan.

Ella sigue igual, pero un poco más distante, quizá piensa que no me gusta, pero yo de cobarde no puedo decirle nada.

Tengo miedo de que Yuuno le haga algo, luego de que lo humillara en aquella pelea, se odian aún más que antes, no se pueden ver sin lanzarse un improperio o amenazarse.

Es algo un poco incómodo de estar al medio, más porque Yuuno me reclama que debo estar con él porque él es mi novio, no la idiota de la rubia como él dice.

Desde entonces mis amigos y los de Fate-chan somos un solo grupo, salimos a la misma ahora así que van a buscarme a la salida para pasar un rato y luego irnos a casa.

Aquí estoy yo ahora, comiendo Nutella** y terminando una canción que escribí, le pedí a Erio y a Hayate que me ayudaran los cuales aceptaron felizmente.

-Nanoha, tus amigos están aquí –llamo mi madre desde la planta de abajo, hoy invitamos a los chicos, en mi casa mi padre tenía una habitación en el patio trasero de la casa, como no la usábamos se la ofreció a los chicos para ensayar, por lo que o vienen aquí o a casa de Signum, la habitación es a prueba de sonido, por lo cual no se escucha fuera, lo cual está muy bien.

Baje las escaleras y estaban todos, Nos saludamos y salimos a la denominada "La Class-cueva" Hayate que es fan de Batman la bautizo así.

Se pusieron en posición y Erio me pregunto.

-Terminaste la canción Nanoha-san? –Sonriente le asentí, el tomo la guitarra y le comunico a Hayate que todo estaba listo.

-Que sucede? –Pregunto mi rubia un poco confundida, se ve tan mona de esa forma.

-Nanoha-chan escribió una canción y la quiere tocar para nosotros –Canturreo Hayate haciendo reír a Fate-chan, lo cual fue muy lindo, ella me volteo a ver y pregunto -¿Y de qué trata? – Yo solo le guiñe un ojo a lo que ella se sonrojo y respondí. –Ya lo veras.

Hayate se puso tras el teclado, Signum en la batería y Erio en la guitarra, yo me coloque frente al micrófono y comenzaron a tocar.

_'m not going out tonight 'cos i don't want to go__  
__i am staying at home tonight 'cos i don't want to know__  
__you revealed a world to me and i would never be__  
__dwelling in such happiness, your gift of purity_

**Sonreí y Fate-chan hizo igual.**

_Eh-ee-oh, eh-ee-oh, eh-ee-oh, eh-ee-oh x2__  
__Aahh, you and me it will always be__  
__you and me forever be,__  
__eternally it will always be you and me_

_Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate_

**Me sonroje un poco y mire a Fate-chan que estaba igual que yo me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada.**

_I don't pay attention to the ones who never cared__  
__find your own direction 'cos there's sweetness in the air__  
__you will be the world to me and i will always be__  
__dwelling in this happiness, your gift of purity_

**Arisa, Suzuka, Subaru, Teana y Carim sonreían al tanto de todo.**

_eh-ee-oh, eh-ee-oh, eh-ee-oh, eh-ee-oh x2__  
__Aahh, you and me will always be__  
__you and me forever be,__  
__eternally will always be__  
__you and me__  
__Always be you and me__  
__forever be, eternally__  
__it will always be you and me__  
__forever be, eternally._

**Comence a susurrar con voz suave meintras miraba a los ojos a Fate-chan, Ella solo se sonrojaba mientras me sonreia.**

_Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate…_

La música acabo y con ella la canción, Los chicos aplaudían y me felicitaban, decían que tengo bonita voz aunque yo creo que es mentira.

-Vaya, que bella canción Nanoha, muchas gracias – Fate-chan me sonrió y yo bese su mejilla, ella se sonrojo y de inmediato Hayate comenzó a meterse con ella.

Es difícil para ambas, yo sabiendo sus sentimientos, ella no sabiendo los míos y todos sabiendo los sentimientos de ambas, es triste, complicado, sé que es mi culpa que todo esto pasara, por negarme a mí misma algo que ya sentía solo por miedo.

Sé que es mi culpa que Fate-chan sufra y se confunda pero prefiero esto a nada, conservo la esperanza de que me arme de valor para dejar a Yuuno y gritarle en la cara que la amo, que es todo para mí, que la necesito más que a nada y que siempre estaremos juntas, pero, soy cobarde, soy tonta, soy infantil e inmadura, soy cruel por hacerle creer que es un amor unilateral pero no es así, yo la amo y ella a mí, me lo demuestra cada segundo, perdóname dios por ser tan cobarde y cruel con ella.

Perdóname madre pues me enseñante a jamás mentir y mucho menos mentirme a mí misma, perdóname papa por preocuparte siempre por culpa de Yuuno.

Perdónenme chicos ya que por mi culpa ven sufrir a una amiga, Perdón a mí misma por ser tan cobarde y sobre todo.

Perdón Fate-chan por hacerte creer cosas que no son, por hacerte daño indirectamente y por mentirte haciéndote creer que no te amo cuando muero por un mísero beso de tus labios color cereza, amor.

**Harlem Shake*: Ya saben, esa baile loco que todos hacen lo que se les pega en gana :v estuvo muy de moda creo que el 2013 o 2014**

**Nutella**: La crema de avellanas con cacao y leche que a todos o a la mayoría les fascina XD**

**Joder, que emo puedo ser a veces XD espero disfrutaran, perdón si se enredan en algunas parte, ya les dije, se me hace más fácil hacer sentir cosas a Fate y plasmarlo que con Nanoha.**

**Hay tienen la paliza que tanto me pidieron! Le rompió la nariz a la rata esa Yeiii!**

**Bueno, ahora les respondo sus bellos reviews c:**

**Isis-chan T.H****: Bueno querida, ya tienes más razones para odiar a Yuuno en próximos capítulos. Me alegra mucho que te gustara e intentare actualizar más seguido. **

**Alondra Scarlett****: Gracias por lo de hermoso, la verdad yo creo que está bien raro pero niee, con esto espero entiendas un poco más lo que piensa Nanoha, ya sabes, esta como las chicas locas de 50 sombras de grey, confundida, en resumen, culpemos a sus hormonas, ellas siempre tienen la culpa. (?) No mate a Yuuno a golpes, pero si bien Fate le rompió la nariz, algo es algo ¿no?**

**IVIT****: ****Tu oferta es tentadora, sin duda tentadora 7u7 Acepto si tienen galletitas xd Créeme, yo jamás pensé poder crear la personalidad de un personaje que pudieran odiar tanto D: sin embargo, es parte importante de la historia ¿no crees? Ammm veamos, lo de Nanoha, no, no es cierto, el solo lo hizo para poner celosa a Fate, espero te quedara claro con este cap. Los mejores deseos para ti también, espero sigas la historia :D.**

**Noe****: entiendo como te sientes, pero dime ¿crees que las historias tuvieran el mismo drama, intensidad y pasión si fuera Nanoha la que rogara por nuestra querida rubia? Yo creo que no, siendo sincera Fate es más tímida y de piel, por lo que sufre más, Nanoha es más alegre y feliz, ponerla a sufrir no daría el mismo resultado puesto que ella no es un personaje para crear una escena triste o de sufrimiento, digamos que ella igual sufre, pero a Fate le queda mejor el papel. Con lo de las canciones…creo que se me hará un poco difícil pues a través de ella quiero plasmar los sentimientos en el fic, de igual forma intentare hacerlo como me lo pides. Jajaja por lo de mandona y eso no lo creo, creo que es mejor que me digas esto, así tomo en cuenta tus puntos de vista y sugerencias, intentare no perderme y te doy un pequeño adelanto por así decirlo, muy pronto aparecerá alguien que le dará pelea a Nanoha, ya verás ;) **

**Fate-Escarlata****: Vaya, me alegro que te gustara como quedo el cap anterior :D ¿también te gusta Piter-G? que genial! La verdad busque una canción que plasmara el sentimiento y esta quedo como anillo al dedo. Que se muera XD Jajaja que cruel tú, espero que con la paliza que le dieron te quedaras un poco más a gusto. Esto de responderles es muy genial, se siente muy bien, me alegro mucho de que esto les agrade a todos **** Nos leemos pronto, Cuídate! **

**Luzy****: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste :D**

**Y al señorito/a Guest Creo que te he confundido con el de "FIN." Jajaja la verdad solo era una pequeña broma, la historia tiene para lo menos 10 capítulos y 1 Prologo para el final, tranquil aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por comentar, espero les siga gustando la historia los leemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Sin mucho más que decir.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	6. Do you feel like a man?

**Hey! Aquí yo más rápido de lo normal jajá, creo que se me bajo la inspiración y aquí, me puse a escribir apenas leí los 2 pequeños reviews que me llegaron UvUr, me la pase genial hace una semana en un evento donde vi unas figmas de Nanoha con el Barret jacket y a Fate con el uniforme de primaria *-* pero soy pobre y no las pude comprar.**

**Sin más los dejo con este cap que de seguro me terminan amenazando a muerte por hacerle ciertas cosas a Nanoha y obligándome a matar a Yuuno perooo, quiero hacer esto real y como lo he vivido ya, un saludo a todos y aquí vamos! **

**Disclaimer: MGLN y las canciones aquí mostradas no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos dueños. **

**-Canciones.-**

**-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face Down.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

Estaba sentada en el columpio para interiores que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa de Nanoha, miraba el cielo relajada, aún seguía en mi presente el sentimiento de la canción que Nanoha escribió para mí, hizo a mi corazón saltar de alegría hasta que recordé que ella tenía alguien a su lado y para mi pesar, ese alguien no era yo.

Escuche como la hierba era pisada en mi dirección, seguro es alguno de los chicos que me viene a decir que están listos con lo que les faltaba. Mi sorpresa fue cuando sentí el peso y la presencia de alguien más en el columpio así que voltee la mirada para encontrarme con mi castaña mejor amiga mirándome sonriente, Hayate nunca cambia.

-Que haces aquí sola y abandonada querida rubita sexy? – Dijo sonriéndome, yo solo sonreí para luego negar riendo un poco.

-Tú no tienes remedio mapache – Ella sonrió.

-Te gusto la canción que te escribió Nanoha-chan? –Yo asentí en su respuesta. – Ella la escribió solo para ti Fate, creo que es hora de que vuelvas a decir lo que siente por ella – Dijo un poco más seria, yo suspire.

-No lo sé Hayate, No quiero arriesgarme por nada – Ella negó y me miro firme.

-Date cuenta Fate, Nanoha no ha hecho esto por Yuuno ni por nadie más, solo por ti, se sonroja cuando eres tierna con ella y sorprendentemente pasa más tiempo contigo que con él, si ella no gusta de ti, quiere decir que te oculta algo.

Si bien la teoría de Hayate tenía cierto grado de razón, no podía negar que estaba siendo cobarde, prefiero a Nanoha como amiga, pero una amiga segura, a recordarle lo que siento y que me mande a comer tierra como diría mi abuelo.

-Hayate, tengo miedo, miedo de perderla – Ella solo me miro triste.

-Lo se Fate, pero uno no se hace héroe solo con dejarla a la princesa libre, debe luchar por ella – Yo la mire incrédula, de verdad usa metáfora para esto.

-No soy Mario, ni Link, mucho menos Sora*, solo soy mitad italiana –Suspire y ella rio.

-Eres como una fusión de Link, Mario, tu padre, un príncipe, Sora y Afrodita –Dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, esta chica está jugando demasiado a la PlayStation 3.

-Hayate…Me das miedo a veces niña –Suspire y ella se lanzó a reír sonoramente.

-Ay Fate querida, para todas eres un príncipe en cuerpo de mujer – Yo baje la cabeza algo triste.

-Ya, pero de la que quiero ser "Príncipe" ya tiene a uno – Ella negó y me levanto la cabeza.

-Ella no tiene un príncipe, ella tiene un sapo vestido elegante –Yo reí y nos abrazamos.

-Gracias Hayate…

-De nada rubia – Y nos sonreímos. Esta chica siempre sabe que decir.

Al día siguiente, llegamos a la escuela feliz de la vida como siempre, pero vi algo que me llamo muchísimo la atención, fue tan siquiera entrar, vi algo sumamente extraño, estaba Nanoha, en la puerta de nuestra preparatoria discutiendo algo fuerte (como siempre después de ciertos sucesos) con Yuuno.

-Dime porque Nanoha!? Que pretendías!? –Gritaba el idiota de gafas rotas y nariz parchada.

-Solo fue un pequeño regalo Yuuno, exageras! –Le refutaba mi linda cobriza.

-Si se refiera a ella todo es diferente Nanoha! Por qué no hacerme la maldita canción a mí, tu novio eh!? –Él se comenzaba a tornarse más violento, había varias personas alrededor de ellos y nadie hacia nada, yo solo me limitaba a quedarme viendo desde una distancia prudente lo que sucedía con Nanoha y Yuuno, pues si algo pasaba ya no dudaría en defenderle como ella se lo merece, quizá la conversación con Hayate me golpeo para meterme en el papel estúpido y sobre valorado de "príncipe" para Nanoha.

-Cálmate Yuuno, estoy contigo no? – Dijo Nanoha intentando calamar al hurón, lo que al parecer…era todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería conseguir, segundo que pasaba él se volvía más y más violento, lo que me sorprendió es que se volvió aún más agresivo cuando Nanoha volteo la mirada a verme, no sé si esta celoso, molesto, incomodo o humillado, pero eso no le da derecho a zarandear a Nanoha.

-Hey ya basta – Dije con un tono serio, un poco amenazador y cortante, separando así, a Yuuno de Nanoha.

Un grito de fangirl se escuchó, seguido de un "La príncipe Fate al rescate." Obvio que esa fue Hayate, quien más que ella para hacer semejante cosa.

Nanoha me miraba sorprendida y algo sonrojada, Yuuno me miraba con odio puro, teníamos una batalla de miradas hasta que sonó la campana, Nanoha reacciono y se fue corriendo no sin darme un beso en la mejilla antes, Yuuno me quería golpear pero Chrono no se lo permitió, fue así como comenzó todo.

-Vamos, tranquila rubita no le hará nada – Dijo Hayate pasando su brazo por mis hombros llevándome casi a rastras hasta el salón, agradezco que ese tipo no esté en mi salón, de seguro entre clase y clase seria como SuperFate vs Lex Yuuno**.

Si hay algo que mi padre nos enseñó a mí y a mi hermana Alicia que vive en Italia, es que no dejemos que nada ni nadie nos toque un pelo sin nuestro consentimiento, también a darle la mano a cualquiera que lo necesite.

Ese señor con nombre de Leandro Testarossa, nos crio a mí y a mi hermana mayor cuando nuestra madre falleció en un accidente en su trabajo, mi padre es un empresario bastante reconocido en Italia y en parte del mundo, mi madre biológica, Precia Testarossa (apellido de casada, nunca supimos su apellido de soltera) era un científica bastante exitosa, cuando Alicia tenía 4 y yo 2 ella falleció, mis recuerdos de ella son escasos, por lo que casi no la recuerdo como mi madre, ella fue quien nos dio a luz pero Lindy Harlaown, fue quien nos crio desde pequeñas con Alicia, por lo que me contaron Mi padre y ella se conocieron en un viaje de ella a Italia, ella quería expandir horizontes luego de la muerte de su esposo, el señor Clyde Harlaown, padre biológico de Chrono pero murió cuando él tenía 3 años, crearon una empresa juntos, financiada por mi padre y dirigida por ella, con el tiempo se enamoraron para posterior mente casarse, no tuvieron más hijos porque para ellos nosotros 3 éramos suficientes, o eso nos dijeron.

Originalmente mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, luego de la boda de mi padre con Lindy-san, ella nos reconoció como sus hijas al igual que hizo mi padre con Chrono, en ese tiempo solo éramos pequeños niños así que no nos enterábamos de mucho, nuestra familia se fue formando de esa forma, por eso para mí y para Alicia, Lindy, quien nos crio es nuestra madre, no es que a precia no la quisiéramos, pero convivimos muy poco con ella, a pesar de eso ella también en mi madre, volviendo al tema, luego de todo eso nuestro apellido paso a ser, en mi caso, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, para abreviar, Fate T. Harlaown.

Mi padre reside en Italia con mi hermana mayor, yo decidí conocer más allá y venir a vivir con Lindy-Okaasan o directamente mi madre y Chrono que es mi hermano mayor, quizá no de sangre pero lo es, al igual que Alicia.

Aún recuerdo el día que papa nos dijo algo muy importante a Chrono y a mí.

**FlashBack.**

_-Fate, Chorno, vengan aquí por favor! –Dijo desde el jardín trasero de la casa en Italia nuestro padre._

_-Que sucede padre? –Pregunto mi peli azul hermano mayor, de unos 11 años._

_-Bueno, tengo que contarles algo, si bien su madre me dijo claramente no les digiera, como su padre debo decírselo –Dijo el un poco serio pero con dulzura en su voz._

_-A que te refieres papa? –Pregunte con toda mi inocencia a los 10 años de edad._

_-Bueno, notaron que su hermana está un poco triste últimamente? –Pregunto refiriéndose al brusco cambio de personalidad de Alicia._

_-Pues sí, está más seria, triste y distante…¿Qué pasa con ella? –Pregunto Chorno mientras ponía sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho._

_-Verán, en esta calle hay un chico, el molesta a su hermana, el otro día la golpeo, por eso Alicia no deja que salgan a jugar afuera –El semblante de nuestro padre cambio, al igual que el de Chrono, yo solo me puse triste y me invadió la rabia._

_-Ahora mismo iré a golpear a ese niño bobo padre –Dijo firme mi hermano mayor, yo solo asentí, nuestro padre negó y trajo una silla en la cual se sentó, me subió a una de sus piernas y Chorno se sentó en el pasto frente a él._

_-Verán niños, cuando un hombre golpea a una mujer se convierte en un ser despreciable, feo y muy cruel –Volteo la mirada a mi hermano, lo miro serio y le dijo. –Hijo, nunca debes dejar que la rabia te siegue, jamás debes golpear a una chica, no importa que haga, no importa cual molesto estés, siempre debes respirar y dejar que esa rabia se disperse, tu madre y yo queremos que al crecer seas un hombre de bien, formes tu familia y seas muy feliz, me sentiré muy decepcionado si me entero que le has tocado un pelo a una mujer, los mejores hombres siempre son caballerosos, atentos y amables, pero cuando dejan que la rabia les ciegue son soldados del mismo satanás –Termino mirando a Chrono que solo asintió y le abrazo._

_-No te defraudare papa –Se abrazaron, Chrono volvió a sentarse en el suelo y mi padre se dirijo ahora a mí –Mi querida Fate, sabes que eres mi bebe, tu junto a tus hermanos son el mejor regalo que dios me dio, lo último que quiero es que alguien te haga daño, pero sé que cuando crezcas ya no dependerá de mi lo que elijas, por eso te quiero dar el mismo consejo que le di a tu hermano, si bien no eres hombre, tampoco debes recurrir a golpes para solucionar tus problemas, sé que estas muy furiosa por lo que le pasa a tu hermana, se te nota en la mirada, pero hija mía, no debes tentar a tu suerte, yo no sé si el día de mañana te encuentres con un solado del mal, no sé si deberás luchar contra el para salvar tu vida o luchar contra el para defender algo que quieres, pero recuerda, todo es posible, siempre mira hacia delante, no importa lo que pase, jamás te lances a la suerte y si debes pelear hazlo, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti pase lo que pase, nosotros los criaremos para que sean personas de bien, elijan lo que elijan les apoyaremos, pero aun así, jamás deben dejar que alguien pase por sobre ustedes. –Completo con lagrimillas en los ojos abrazándonos, yo ya estaba llorando, Chrono igual se unió al abrazo y nos quedamos así un momento._

**Fin Del FlashBack.**

Desde entonces esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, sé que a mi hermano le pasa igual.

Si se preguntan qué paso con el chico que molestaba a Alicia…resulta que unas semanas después de eso, volvió a intentar golpear a Alicia, pero no conto que Chrono estaría con ella, así que se ganó una paliza por parte de 2 de los T. Harlaown.

Cuando vi como Yuuno zarandeo a Nanoha, una de las frases que mi padre dijo resonó fuerte en mi subconsciente haciéndome actuar de esa forma "_yo no sé si el día de mañana te encuentres con un solado del mal, no sé si deberás luchar contra el para salvar tu vida o luchar contra el para defender algo que quieres, pero recuerda, todo es posible" _son las palabras que más marcaron mi rumbo en esta vida, por más pequeño que sea el daño físico o psicológico que alguien pueda recibir frente a mis ojos es imperdonable para mí, va en contra de los principios que mi padre me enseño.

Mi madre siempre quiso que yo y Alicia fuéramos las damiselas en apuros, que Chrono fuera un príncipe y mi padre su rey, la mayoría se le cumplió, Alicia es su princesa, mi padre el rey, Chrono el príncipe y yo soy una mezcla de ambos.

Creo que en mis decisión de defender a Nanoha tiene que ver mucho en lo que mi padre me ha enseñado, los valores, consejos y modales de mi madre me dan ese aire de príncipe, pero los mimos, cariños y amor de mis padres me dan lo de ser princesa.

Sé que mi padre está orgulloso de mí, eso me hace la chica más feliz del mundo.

Esperen…¿En qué momento termino la clase?

Dicen que los pensamientos se los lleva el viento, tienen mucha razón.

-Rubita, deja de pensar en quien sabe qué y vamos a comer –Este mapache no cambia.

-Vamos, vamos –Me levante tomando mi almuerzo en el proceso y caminamos a la azotea donde ya estaban todos los C-H.

-Que tal la nueva melodía de la canción Testarossa? –Pregunto como siempre sonriendo de miedo lado mi buena amiga Signum.

-Bastante bien, solo falta la letra –Respondí dándole una mordida a mi salchicha en forma de pulpito que Hayate miraba atentamente.

-Ya pensaste de que podría tratar la letra Fate-san? –Erio me miro para luego beber un poco de su zumo.

-A mí no se me ocurre nada –Opino Subaru mordiendo su sándwich de mermelada…uhmm…mermelada… (Inserte una Fate babeante aquí).

-Nop, la verdad no se nos ha ocurrido nada –Opino la mapache luego de robar hábilmente una de mis salchichas…¡Hey!

-Debemos pensar en eso, la melodía esta lista –Dijo la peli rosa y todos asentimos luego de que sonara la campana.

El transcurso de las clases fue normal, llego la hora de ir a por Nanoha y las chicas para ir a los árcades un rato.

Cuando salimos solo vi a una rata caminante correr en dirección a la TSAB, quise seguirlo pero me detuvieron diciendo que es mejor esperar a ver qué pasa.

Llegamos a la escuela de las chicas, como en la nuestra Yuuno y Nanoha discutían sobre quien sabe que, vi algo que me molesto fue cuando Nanoha se acercó a Yuuno este la empujo evitando así su abrazo mientras le seguía gritando, ella aparto la mirada y a mí me ardió la sangre.

Justo cuando iba a intervenir, Vice le dijo que se calmara, que no había necesidad de tratarle a si mientras Verossa solo negaba con la cabeza, pero me molesto que no le negaba a Yuuno diciendo "haces mal amigo" le negaba a Nanoha con desaprobación ¿pero ese cabeza de pasto que se cree?

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, sé que ella se sorprendió ya que se tensó, pude escuchar varios suspiros sonoros por parte de todas las chicas que miraban la escena.

-Es que tú te encuentras en cada maldito lugar Testarossa!? –Grito Yuuno molesto, siempre me llama Testarossa para recordar a mi madre fallecida, pero no se da cuenta que lejos de dolerme, me da igual, ese es mi apellido y nadie va a cambiar que este orgullosa de llevarlo.

-Si para cuidar de Nanoha debo salir de debajo de las piedras así lo voy a hacer Yuuno –Respondí fría y cortante abrazando más a Nanoha quien escondía su cara en mi pecho.

-Es que no te basta con que te quitara a Ginga? Recuerda que ahora tiene un hijo mío Testarossa –Dijo triunfal, Nanoha se tensó aún más y cuando desvié la mirada a Subaru la vi con los puños cerrados siendo abrazada por nuestros amigos.

Es cierto, el me quito a Ginga, la embarazo y separo a una familia…Subaru extraña mucho a su hermana, todo por mi culpa, por mi cobardía…

Pero esta vez será diferente, no dejare que le haga daño a Nanoha, no más, su familia confía en mí, mis amigos confían en mí, ella confía en mi…mi padre confía en mí.

-Tienes razón Yuuno…por mi cobardía perdí a una gran chica, pero a qué grado llega tu odio hacia mí? Te gane en el festival cultural, mi vida es muy buena, mi familia me adora, hasta qué punto llega tu envida? -Hayate se acercó y se llevó a Nanoha la cual lloraba, me partió el corazón verla así, pero aun no es momento para reiterárselo.

-Solo eres una idiota con carita linda.

-Gracias por lo de carita linda, sabía que en fondo admites que soy una belleza –Le conteste y el intento golpearme, para mi buena suerte sus amigos se lo llevaron mientras el escupía quien sabe cuánto veneno de su boca suelta que tiene.

Me acerque y abrace a Subaru, ella correspondió de inmediato y luego me sonrió en un gracias, nos fuimos a casa de Signum luego de dejar a Nanoha en la suya, le bese la frente antes de irme.

Terminamos la letra de la canción gracias a lo que dijo hoy Yuuno, mañana en la asamblea del colegio se la tocaremos, Nos quedamos todos en casa de Signum para hacerle olvidar el mal trago a Subaru, ella de inmediato tomo si semblante optimista y feliz de siempre, algún día la llevare a ver a Ginga, solo me falta el dinero de mi padre.

La mañana siguiente llego, con ello, nuestra linda canción para Yuuno, llegamos antes de lo usual a la escuela, nos pusimos a arreglar todos los instrumentos y demás, ya se hace costumbre ver a Nanoha y a Yuuno discutir en la mañana en la puerta de la escuela.

Llego la hora y el director comenzó con su habitual saludo, contamos el himno del colegio para dar inicio a lo que sería la canción.

-Luego de esto jóvenes alumnos, la banda Class Hero, escribió una nueva canción que desean compartir con ustedes, un fuerte aplauso por favor para ellos –Dijo esto él se alejó del podio aplaudiendo y sonriendo, dando paso a gritos, aplausos y demás cosas, hasta un "Te amamos Fate!" es escucho por ahí.

-Buen día a todos –Apenas termine mil gritos más aparecieron. – Esta canción va dedicada a un chico en especial, Scrya Yuuno-san, esta canción es para ti –Lo mire y le guiñe un ojo, puedo jurar de que si su mirada matara, yo estaría muerta.

**La canción comienza con la batería de Signum, para que se acople rápidamente Erio seguido de mí, Hayate y Subaru.**

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy__  
__one look puts the rhythm in my hand.__  
__Still I'll never understand why you hang around__  
__I see what's going down._

**Justo frente a nosotros, se encontraba un amigo de Chrono llamado Griffith Lowran, grabando todo, gracias a que es un diablillo de la computación, esto estaba siendo transmitido en el teléfono celular de Nanoha y de sus amigas.**

_Cover up with make up in the mirror__  
__tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again__  
__you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

**Me puse firme tocando a Bardiche y mire al infeliz de Yuuno, las palabras de mi padre sonaban en mi cabeza, junto a las imágenes de como empujo a Nanoha.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_.

**Mire directo a la cámara que tenía Griffith en su mano mientras yo tocaba.**

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect__  
__every action in this world will bear a consequence__  
__If you wade around forever you will surely drown__  
__I see what's going down._

**Puse a Bardiche tras mi espalda y tome con ambas manos el micrófono frente a mí.**

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,__  
__say you're right again__  
__heed my lecture_

**Tome el micrófono mientras bajaba del escenario, todos me miraban con atención mientras gritaban y demás, me pare frente a Yuuno desafiante mientras aun cantaba.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?__  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

**Lo seguí mirando a los ojos mientras apuntaba a la cámara, como si Nanoha estuviera presente seguí cantando.**

_Face down in the dirt, she said,__  
__this doesn't hurt, she said,__  
__I finally had enough.__  
__(x2)_

**Lo apunte directo al pecho mientras él me miraba enfurecido.**

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough__  
__it's coming round again._

**Di un paso hacia atrás y volví a subir al escenario, tome a Bardiche nuevamente, dejando el micrófono en su lugar, mientras miraba al frente, directo a todos los que estaban presentes cante con más fuerza.**

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?__  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.__  
__(x2)_

**Mire a la cámara directamente sabiendo que Nanoha veía esto, Griffith me lo confirmo con un pulgar en alto.**

_Face down in the dirt, she said,__  
__this doesn't hurt, she said,__  
__I finally had enough._

El auditorio estalló en aplausos, gritos y llanto por parte de algunas chicas, la canción sé que le llega a más de alguna, sé que lo que le pasa a Nanoha no es casi nada, pero si dejo que pase a mayores, sé que a Yuuno se le pasara la mano, lo conozco bastante bien.

-Gracias a los chicos por esa tan bella presentación musical, ya pueden ingresar a sus aulas –Anuncio la directora Reinforce, así como dijo cada uno se fue mientras nosotros desmontábamos nuestros instrumentos.

Paso la hora de salida, llegamos fuera con los chicos hablando de mil cosas, de todo y a la vez nada.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche un grito.

-Fate-chan! –Me voltee para ver a mi linda cobriza correr hacia mí, estaba sonrojada y muy agitada, de seguro corrió una maratón para llegar aquí.

-Nanoha…-Le sonreí y me abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Gracias Fate-chan…-Susurro ella en mi clavícula mandándome un escalofrió intenso.

-No me las des…

Pero como siempre, algo o en este caso alguien, debía romper el momento.

-Nanoha! –Grito Yuuno llegando frente a nosotras, echo toda una fiera. –Ya me estoy cansando Nanoha, a quien rayos eliges, a mí, o a la inútil de Testarossa?

Ella solo lo miro firme y se puso entre nosotros dos, que piensas hacer linda cobriza?

-Primero que nada no soy trofeo Yuuno, así que para tu estúpido afán de ganarme y para terminar elijo a….

**Tururú! Se los dejare hasta aquí, quédense con la duda c: **

**-Se va corriendo antes de que la maten.-**

***: Ya saben, personajes de videojuegos, Mario Bros, Link de The Legend Of Zelda y Sora de Kingdom Hearth (no me acuerdo de como se escriben :c)**

****: Hace referencia a SuperMan y Lex Luthor xD solo que los cambie por nuestros rivales :3 **

**En cualquier caso, vamos a responder reviews XD!**

**Alondra Scarlett****: Algo es algo no? Jajaja yo misma me mate de risa al escribir lo de la venda XD Te deje con la espera antes? Ahora te dejo con más espera muajajaja. Bueno, entre la nutella y mantequilla de maní…no sabría decirte, me gustan ambas, aunque prefiero la mermelada de durazno XD por cierto, estoy al tanto de tu historia, la de "¿¡Pero que carajos!?" oye tu vida si es rara…más que la mía siendo que me accidente en un intento fallido de salvar un gato de un árbol, vivan las locuras de la vida y que el señor yisus nos odie *inserte corazoncito gay aquí***

**Touka-chan fatelove**: **Esta vez no demore tanto Jajaja XD tranquila, ya lo dejaremos bien en ridículo a ese hurón. Por otra parte, maldito baile raro ese. Un saludo para ti y cuídate también.**

**Noe****: Debo intentar complacer a mis lectores, después de todo si ustedes no leyeran esto, que sería de mí? Nada. Intentare solo poner una canción por cap a lo máximo, creo que es aceptable no? Tranqui, solo es para sacarle un poco de celos a Nanoha, además, como veras, ya casi terminan juntas y a la historia le quedan com capítulos más o menos. Lo sé, a mi igual me cansan a momentos los típicos roles, pero de verdad Fate es capaz de hacer sufrir a Nanoha por amor? Yo no lo creo así. Oh vamos, al principio si me preocupe por cómo me comentabas, pero luego me dije "son criticas constructivas, así que tranquila" y aquí me tienes teniendo un "dialogo" contigo Jajaja, esta vez no me perdí tanto ves?, un saludo y cuídate!**

**Fate-Escarlata****: Que tal compañera! Oh vamos, que ya estamos cerca a que estén juntas *inserte corazón gay aquí* Lo que pasa es que Piter-G tiene excelentes canciones, a mí me encantan, sigues siendo cruel, no es culpa del pobre ser así de maldito XD pero bueno, Gracias a ti por siempre comentarme, es un placer contestarles a todos *-* Aquí está tu actualización y nos leemos pronto, cuídate!**

**Ya con esto termino el capítulo de hoy, espero no me maten por dejaros con la duda.**

**Sin mucho más que decir.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Alice Negovanlis.**


	7. Dulce Declaracion

**¿Hola?...Se que me quieren matar por todo este tiempo pero esta vez no tengo una excusa como "Es que se me fue la inspiración" Todo lo contrario.**

**Lo que paso es que tuve un accidente de moto en el cual termine en el hospital :T Recuerden chicos y chicas, No se suban a una moto sin casco, Me he rota la pierna izquierda y me disloque el hombro, nada grave, pero de todas formas me tuvieron 3 meses en el hospital, hace una semana más o menos he salido.**

**Si me vieron dejando Reviews por ahí y no subí la historia, fácil, no encontraba una canción que me sirviera para este cap xD**

**¡Sin más les pido una disculpa por la demora y prometo seguir con muchas ganas este fic! **

**Nos vemos más abajo~ **

**Disclaimer: MGLN y las canciones aquí mostradas no me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

**-Canciones-.**

**-Pierce The Veil–Just The Way You Are.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto? Si es así quiero que pare ahora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa maldita respuesta?

¿Es porque soy mujer?

¿Es porque soy yo?

¿Por qué...?

Me encontraba en balcón de mi habitación tocando a Arf, Mire el cielo en busca del consuelo que me faltaba ¿Qué había hecho mal para que ella decidiera eso? Sé que no soy perfecta pero tampoco soy mala persona, quizá un poco imbécil pero mas no soy mala.

Ni modo, me conformo con que este lejos de ese tarado, pero enserio ¿Qué me declare nuevamente? Eso quiere? Esta chica es todo un enigma, ya no sé qué hacer, me ha dicho que me quiere, que me ama, pero que no será mi novia…¿Cómo debo tomarme yo eso? Díganme ¿Cómo?

De cualquier manera, ha dejado a Yuuno y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, ya no la veré besarse con ese inútil y sé que el muy desgraciado no le toco ni un pelo.

¡Y SuperFate Volvió a vencer!

Dijo Hayate cuando le conté lo sucedido, quizá no debí dejarla dibujarme como Superman pero ya que, es lo que hay.

Ya he dejado a Nanoha en su casa luego de ir al cine, sí, yo la invite.

Muchos dicen que actuamos como pareja a pesar de no ser una, lo cual, me hace muy feliz, es decir me veo bien con ella, actuamos como pareja y tenemos sentimientos mutuos, solo me falta preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia.

Pero como se trata de mi…no dejare las cosas tan simples como ir pararme frente a ella y decirle "Oye Nanoha, se mi novia" y ya, es muy aburrido y sin sentimiento.

Ella se merece algo mucho mejor, yo no planeo ser quien le quite la ilusión de una declaración extravagante y muy elaborada solo como ella se merece.

Dios ¿Qué me hiciste para que la ame tanto? ¡En qué momento se volvió el centro de mi mundo! Jamás sabré la respuesta.

Es una incógnita sin resolver, como un ajedrez.

Difícil, sí.

Imposible, talvez.

Raro…para nada.

Es completamente razonable que esta enamorada de ella, es decir, es todo lo que siempre quise e incluso más, es todo lo que necesito.

-Vamos Fate, deja de mirar el cielo como idiota! –Me ha dolido ese zape ¡Alicia idiota!

¿Olvide mencionar que mi hermana mayor vino con mi padre desde Italia? Si, vinieron a hacer mi vida más linda *Sarcasmo*

-Papa! Mama! Fate está enamorada! –Dijo mientras salía corriendo de mi cuarto tal niña pequeña, a veces no creo que sea mayor que yo por 3 años…

-Eso no es cierto! –Grite saliendo tras de ella

-Ara~ Ara~ Dudo mucho que a Nanoha-chan le guste escuchar eso Fate –Mama, no me ayudas!

Verán, papa sabe de Nanoha, la conoce y todo, pero no sabe de mis sentimientos por ella.

Tampoco es que le moleste, pero no creo que sea apropiado decirle que amo a Nanoha cuando ella solo es mi…¿Qué es exactamente? No es mi novia y ya dejo de ser mi amiga…¿¡Qué carajo es!?

…

¿Les doy un consejo? Nunca corran mientras tienen un debate mental, pueden chocar con la puerta sin darse cuenta.

-Fate… ¿Te encuentras bien princesa? –Justo tenía que ser papa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –L e sonreí lo mejor que pude, seguro me sale un chichón luego de ese golpe, papa me tendió la mano para levantarme.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? Ya termine mi trabajo. –Nanoha será el tema principal, seguro.

-Claro, hace mucho no tenemos una Testacharla*. –Sonreí comenzando a caminar al balcón de su despacho, ahí nadie nos molestaría.

Entre yo primero y camine derecho a abrir la gran ventana de cristal que separaba el despacho de mi padre de la brisa suave y fresa de las noches de verano como aquella.

-Bueno princesita, dime ¿Qué sucede con Nanoha-chan? –Dijo mi padre mientras se paraba junto a mí en el balcón, era amplio y había un columpio de jardín como el de la casa de Hayate, era de un color azul, estaba todo el balcón lleno de flores de color y una enredadera caía junto a un gran árbol en el que recuerdo siempre subía.

-Es solo que…no se en que momento cuando llego me comenzó a enamorar, te hable de ella por cartas, ya la conoces pero no sé si sea buena idea estar con ella…- Dije mirando el cielo estrellado y la luna creciente que pintaba el cielo nocturno.

-Hija mía, ¿Sabías que para estar con alguien solo basta el amarle? No importa lo demás, si hay amor podrán estar juntos a pesar de todo, solo mírame a mí y a tu madre, seguimos juntos a pesar de que yo estaba en Italia.

-Lo se padre, lo sé, pero no hablo por la falta de amor…hablo por la sociedad, no quiero que ella sufra por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sufrirá? Estará contigo siempre, eso es suficiente Fate.

Simplemente le mire y sonreí, este es mi padre, el hombre que con poquísimas palabras logra cambiar tu forma de pensar radicalmente, estoy orgullosa de llevar el apellido Testarossa gracias a él.

-Gracias papa…-Lo abrace fuertemente y el correspondió acariciando mi cabeza.

-De nada mi pequeña…

Me pase todo el fin de semana pensando en cómo declarármele a Nanoha y encontré la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Era lunes, mi madre me había dejado faltar puesto que mi escuela solo tendría clases la primera hora, para mi suerte, la escuela de Nanoha salía como siempre, a las 5:30 del día lunes y Nanoha saldría a las 6:30 por el club al que pertenecía.

Le pedí ayuda a los chicos y gracias a Erio tengo la canción perfecta, con gran esfuerzo hicimos carteles con la letra de la canción, pedí a los de mi clase, la clase de Chorno y el club de artes (Del cual soy miembro pero casi nunca voy (?) Para que me ayudaran con las pancartas.

6:00 de la tarde y estábamos preparando todo, eran 34 personas fuera de los chicos de la banda y Chrono, éramos en total 40 personas, algunos sostenían los carteles que se le había entregado, otros tenían globos en forma de corazón y los CH estábamos preparando los instrumentos para darle a Nanoha, la mejor declaración del mundo.

Yo estaba escondida en un callejón, los chicos estaban en el centro, los demás los rodeaban la entrada de la escuela, había un camino con pétalos de rosa justo al centro donde estaba la banda, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Nanoha saliera.

Todo listo y preparado cuando sonó la campana indicando el final de la jornada escolar al 100%, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir las chicas del gran edificio de la escuela, curiosas algunas se fueron quedando alrededor de lo que estaba preparado, otras solo miraban y se iban, la gran mayoría se quedó y en ese momento, entre las cabelleras de distintos colores vi al grupo de Nanoha salir, apenas apareció, Chrono se acercó y la tomo de la mano, que le habrá dicho no sé, pero la llevo al centro del corazón echo con pétalos de rosa.

Esa era la señal para comenzar a tocar.

Ella estaba sorprendida y confundida, no sabía que pasaba y sus amigas un poco más atrás estaban igual.

**Sin esperar mucho comenzamos a tocar y a medida que la canción avanzaba en sus letras, Los carteles de los chicos comenzaban a subir para que Nanoha pudiera leer.**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'__  
__Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday__._

**Ella estaba sorprendida, me escuchaba cantar mas no me veía como yo la veía a ella, sonreí y seguí cantando poniendo cada fibra de sentimiento en mi tono de voz.**

_Yeah...__  
__I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me__  
__And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me do I look okay?__  
__I say__…_

**Comencé a caminar a donde ella se encontraba sin dejar de tocar la guitarra, cuando ella me miro, se sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente, estaba feliz de verme.**

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_.

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

**Deje que Erio tocara la guitarra mientras yo me acercaba a ella y le miraba la boca, siguiendo la letra de la canción.**

_Yeah__  
__Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday__._

**Me aleje y volví a tocar la guitarra, Nanoha me sonreía y tenía sus ojitos de color lavanda llorosos, además de estar sonrojada.**

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same__  
__So don't even bother asking if you look okay__  
__You know I'll say___

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are._

**Me acerque a ella y le sonreí para seguir cantando mirándola a los ojos.**

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are___

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are._

**La canción paso solo al piano y el coro formado por los chicos de la banda dejaron paso a terminar la canción.**

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are___

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__Yeah_

**Me acerque a Nanoha quien sin esperar a dejarme hablar se me abalanzo besándome.**

Nos separamos luego de la falta de aire, me acerque a Chrono que sostenía un gran oso blanco de peluche, un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja con un collar.

-Nanoha, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que he hecho por ti, creo que es momento de preguntártelo directamente frente a todas a estas personas…

Suspire, tomo aire, me puse frente a ella, deje el oso a mi lado izquierdo, sujetando las rosas abrí la cajita que contenía el collar, era simple, el cordón era de color negro, colgando de este estaba una perla de color rojo que brillaba.

-Takamachi Nanoha…Frente a todas estas personas me atrevo a preguntar lo que solo tú podrás responder, estoy nerviosa por si no lo notaste y es que el tenerte cerca me pone torpe…Mi bello Ángel de Madrugada… Te pregunto seriamente… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

**Testacharla*: Digamos que yo invente el término, como saben Leandro hablaba muchísimo con sus hijos y para que no fuera tan monótono le dio el nombre de las "Testacharlas" sinceramente me gustaría tener esa dinámica con mi padre, pero bueh, eso era jejeje.**

**¡Boom! Se los dejo hay, creo que ya todos saben las respuesta y sinceramente ya no las quiero hacer sufrir xD Perdón si quedo corto y la verdad enserio o quería demorar, pero mi suerte es tan del asco que siempre sucede algo, en fin, no tengo muchos ánimos de responderles vuestros Reviews, enserio lo lamento :C prometo para la próxima contestarles sin falta y sin más, espero les gustara.**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis. **


	8. Nada se compara a ella

**¿Hola? Por alla a la derecha se venden los boletos para quien desee golpearme (?)**

**Este sera un capitulo corto, les aviso de ante mano :v**

En ese momento mi cabeza dejo de dar vueltas y supe, que todo iba a estar realmente bien.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los mios suavemente, supe que ella seria mia, para toda la vida.

Al separarnos, supe que todo lo que habia deseado, ella lo volveria realidad.

-Claro que si Fate-chan, claro que quiero ser tu novia! -Dijo besando incontable veces mi rostro, la tome de la cintura y le di una vuelta, al bajarla nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, me separe de ella solo un poco para levantar mi puño al aire sonriendo.

-¡Dijo que si! -Y todos explotaron en risas, aplausos y gritos, mientras nos besamos justo en medio de la calle y el bullicio de todas esas personas, Le entrege mi guitarra a mi hermano que me sonrio, tome la mano de nanoha y me fui corriendo de ahi con ella.

No sabia a donde me dirigia, solo sabia que queria estar ahi con ella, llegamos a un parque algo escondido por lo que muy poca gente pasaba por ahi, nos sentamos a recuperar el aliento despues de todo eso, ella posando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras suspiraba, y yo admirando el atardecer a traves de los arboles, como el sol se reflejaba en el agua de la pileta que habia casi al frente de nosotras.

-Gracias Fate-chan... -Volee a verla, ella me sonreia con los ojos algo llorosos, seque aquellas lagrimas que se comenzaron a colar por sus mejillas.

-¿Porque me agradeces Nanoha? -Pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por todo, por siemplemente haber chocado conmigo aquel dia, por quitar a Yuuno de mi vida, por cada una de tus bellas canciones, por mostrarme el mundo de diferentes maneras, gracias por todo... -Simplemente la mire a los ojos y sonriendo le conteste.

-Gracias a ti Nanoha, Gracias a ti por volverte _Mi angel de madrugada._

Y la bese, volvi a sentir sus labios contra los mios cuando el sol estaba en su punto exacto, cuando el crepusculo cubria todo de un tono anaranjado.

-_Te amo Fate-chan..._

_-Te amo Nanoha..._

Luego de todo eso, la tome de la mano y sin decir nada, la deje en la puerta de su casa, donde con otro beso, prometi ir a buscarle mañana para llevarla a su escuela, ella solo dijo que iba a estarlo esperando, con una sonrisa de idiota llegue a mi casa donde toda mi familia sonrio y me felicito, por fin, habia echo algo bien, no sentia nada de culpa por destrozar a Yuuno, al contrario, me sentia bien, Nanoha era lo que siempre quise, se que aunque meta la pata, ella estara ahi para arreglar todo, y es que nadie es tan hermosa como ella, nadie me hace sentir de esa manera cuando sonrie, nadie puedo compararse ni un poco, es simple, ella simplemente es todo lo que siempre quise, me imagino en un futuro junto a ella, quiza sea muy pronto, pero nadie puede compara con ella.

Nadie se puede comparar con ella y como me hace sentir, nadie puede ser tan perfecta, ella es unica y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice para estar con ella, ella simplemente es increible, me siento afortunada, algun dia, algun dia...Prometo que ella sera la señora Nanoha takamachi de T. Harlaown, asi me cueste la vida, la hare feliz, dare todo por ella, hare todo por ella...

Hare todo lo que deba por mi angel de madrugada.

**El proximo sera mas largo, pero se que si escribia mas me iba a secar y no queria eso D: espero les gustara este cap express xd pero espero que el proximo sea mucho mejor:3**

**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la proxima.**

**Ciaossu~**

**¿Review?**

**Alice Negovanlis. **


End file.
